No Booty Calls, you guys!
by Innocent heart2
Summary: When three exorcists have a little contest to do with a certain white-haired male, stuff starts happening like you would never have thought possible. Too many pairings to even start to name off.
1. Prologue to an enormous mess

_**Mizu: I know that I really should try to finish a story before writing another one but my head is filled with so many different things and none of them fit in any story that I've written yet. This way, even if I take forever finishing them, I don't forget any of them. I don't own -Man. If I did, I think that there would be a couple more pointless plot changes and more violence to Central.**_

* * *

NO BOOTY CALLS, YOU GUYS!

* * *

"This is just great!" Lavi exclaimed, walking next to two of his fellow exorcists.

"You sure seem happy, Lavi," Lenalee giggled.

"Of course I am! I can't remember the last time I got to go on a mission with Allen!" Lavi shouted out for joy.

"Same here. I think the last time I actually spent with him was when the level four attacked the old headquarters," Lenalee agreed, "For once, I can't wait for a mission!"

"Why's that?" Lavi asked curious.

"Same reason as you! I get to go on a mission with Allen!" Lenalee exclaimed, just as excited as Lavi was.

"Yeah but…" Lavi thought aloud.

Suddenly, the redhead stopped walking. His two friends turned back to see what was wrong when they saw something they didn't expect. An angry Lavi.

"You like Allen, don't you?" He snapped.

"Huh? Of course I like him! He's my friend-" Lenalee started to defend.

"I mean _**like-like**_ him!" Lavi all but shouted.

"…Yeah…" Lenalee slowly confessed, "But why are you so upset with that thought, Lavi? Wait…"

The bookman apprentice froze when the Chinese girl quickly approached him.

"You like him too!" Lenalee accused.

"S-So?" Lavi retorted.

"So what gives you the right to be so mad at me for feeling the same way?" Lenalee demanded.

"Ha! That's simple!" Lavi laughed boldly, "Cause there is no way in Hell that he'd choose you!"

"Oh yeah?" Lenalee snapped, "And what makes you think that he'll pick you?"

"The poor boy's been traumatized by Cross and all the women that he'd drag around! What are the chances he'd want to be with something that makes him remember his horrid master?" Lavi chuckled evilly.

"Ha! You and I both know, though, that isn't the entire case! You know that he wants to have a kids when he gets older and we both know that _**you**_ can't do that for him! So he'd naturally fall for someone who could!" Lenalee shot back, "Plus I'm closer to his age. It won't look as if he's being attacked by a _**perverted old man!**_"

"That doesn't mean anything! Besides, how would he want you when that would mean dealing with Komui every hour on the hour!" Lavi flushed, stomping his foot.

"You two are complete idiots," the third person finally spoke up, "There's no way that he'd go with either of you."

"What are you talking about, Yuu?" Lavi questioned.

"Yeah Kanda. What is that supposed to mean?" Lenalee added.

Kanda chuckled slightly, causing the other two to jump a little, "Because, which one of us three has the Moyashi spent the most time with? OH! That's right. Me."

"What?" the other two snapped, "You like Allen too!"

"He's…" Kanda said, an feral smirk appearing on his face, "extremely intriguing."

The other two exorcists just gaped at the normally stoic samurai, "What makes you think that you'll be the one that he'll love?"

"Because we are complete opposites," Kanda smirked, "Opposites attract as they say."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Lavi snapped, "Name one good reason that he'd rather you than me!"

"You're constantly jumping on him," Kanda pointed out, smiling evilly, "Whining to him. Begging him for bullshit. All you ever do is give him an enormous headache which, last time I checked, is something far different than a hard on."

Kanda turned to Lenalee who was giggling at Lavi's priceless face, "And you. Little miss sunshine. He's had to save you countless times. You were so depressed that you couldn't even tell when he was hurt. Plus..."

Kanda chuckled again, a little more evil than the last time, "There is no way that that Moyashi is a top. He has to be a uke, all the way."

"Now that is bullshit!" Lavi shouted on the top of his lungs.

"Yeah! We all know that Allen is bisexual so where he places with other guys has nothing to do with who he likes!" Lenalee pouted, "Besides, you are far too violent for him. You two are constantly fighting and nearly killing each other."

"Why would he go with a guy like that, hm?" Lavi added, smirking, thinking that they won.

"Well, maybe the baka is a masochist, hm?" Kanda defended.

Lavi let out an exhausted sigh, "Look this isn't getting us anywhere."

"Then what do you suggest that we do, usagi?" Kanda questioned, leaning against the wall.

"Let Allen decide himself," Lavi stated, mischief sparkling in his eye.

"There's no way that he'll ever confess anytime soon, Lavi," Lenalee sighed.

"Let me finish," Lavi stated, "I say that you have a little contest."

"I'm listening," Kanda perked up.

"This mission is going to be a long term mission, right?" Lavi asked, waiting for the two to nod before continuing, "Well, we'll each take this time to try to make the boy fall in love with each of us."

"Continue," Lenalee smirked.

"We'll each spend time with him. Maybe a date or two. Then," Lavi smirked, "Then we'll all get one night to spend with him."

"And I presume that we aren't to tell him, right?" Lenalee questioned.

"Right." Lavi stated.

"Any rules, usagi?" Kanda asked.

"We can't drug nor make him do anything he doesn't want to do," Lavi said, pausing to think, "Oh, and we can't have more than one night with him unless Allen practically begs for it."

The other two looked at each other and smirked, "Sounds good to me."

"Then let the "Make Allen Walker Mine" game begin!" Lavi announce loudly.

* * *

Allen sneezed for the nth time. Sniffling, he looked around. Was there something that he was allergic to in the room?

"Allen?" Jerry asked from behind the counter, "You okay, cutie-pie?"

"Y-Yeah. Either I'm coming down with a cold or someone is talking about me a lot," Allen sighed, thinking it over for a second, "I really hope it's the latter of the two. I can't afford to get sick."

* * *

_**Mizu: I could NOT get this idea to get out of my head. I'm a fan of almost all -Man pairings in all truth but really did support AllenXLenalee. But I couldn't help but loving the others two. But then I started to think about it. Why would an exorcist who could die at any second only have one lover? Why shouldn't they have several? And boom, unfortunately for my other stories and you readers, this story was born. It'll probably turn into a crack fic with no real coupling. So…I'm just gonna say that it will probably have them all. I hope at least.**_

_**Allen:…I thought that you liked me! Why do you keep doing such things to me?**_

_**Mizu: Aww! I do like you Allen! But it's so fun to mess with you! And let's face it, my little Moyashi, you would be the uke for those two guys. **_

_**Lavi: Well said.**_

_**Lenalee: Mizu loves all reviews, be they flames, praise, critics, or even what she should write.**_

_**Mizu: Yes please tell me if you have any ideas that I could possibly add in. Ciao for now!**_


	2. Father Nero

_**Mizu: I'm really starting to fall in love with this story guys. I've come up with such a great storyline in my opinion. I really hope that you all like it and that I remember it everything that I want to put in. Anyways, I don't own -Man. If I did, then maybe, just maybe, Allen wouldn't have so much frickin' trouble with Central. Mainly cause Central and all of their agents would be set on fire…**_

* * *

NO BOOTY CALLS, YOU GUYS!

* * *

"Are we already to go?" Allen asked his three comrades and one basic stalker (*cough* Link *cough*), the next morning as they stood in front of the white ark.

The three locked eyes with each other and gave a short nod. Allen almost sweat dropped. When had they gotten so pumped up? He knew that he was sure as hell wasn't. They were going to a live in a town as a family for the next four months. A town that Cross and him had spent time in. The only town in the entire world that Allen had managed to pay off every single one of Cross's debts. Sighing, Allen walked into ark, not really wanting to go.

"Allen!" Lavi's sugared voice called from behind him, "How does it feel to be the youngest general ever?"

"Like shit," Allen cursed sourly, "None of the finders let me do anything for myself."

"That's what their supposed to do, Allen," Lenalee chimed in.

"If you don't like it, then you should order them to stop, Moyashi," Kanda added.

Allen's jaw dropped when Kanda voiced his advice. He placed his ungloved right hand on Kanda's forehead, "Are you sick, BaKanda?"

Kanda angrily slapped the younger's hand away, "Don't touch me."

Allen sighed angrily and continued walking until they came to a familiar door in the ark. The piano room. The white-haired boy slowly pushed open the door and walked up to the piano.

"What are you doing, Allen?" Lavi questioned, "Aren't we taking a pre-existing gate?"

"That would waste valuable time," Link said, finally speaking up, "Considering that Walker has already been to our destination once before."

"Really, Allen?" Lenalee and Lavi awed.

Allen nodded slowly before opening the piano to expose the keys. Kanda glared at Link for a second before he turned his attention to the other two gawking idiots staring at the young general. Was it really that hard to believe that the Moyashi had been to a town in the middle of nowhere? After all, he did have General Cross as a master.

The three listen quietly as Allen played the now very familiar song. He always seemed so sad whenever Timcampy revealed the score to him. None of them knew what it was but they could guess, unlike the Crow that was in the same room, that it had something to do with Mana.

"…_Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo_…" Allen sang along with the last line of the song.

He slowly closed his eyes and finished the song. After a few seconds he looked over to his friends and walked back to them. Pasting a fake smile on his lips, Allen approached them quietly.

"The gate is number 47. We probably should hurry if we want to make it to our new house before it gets too late," Allen chuckled.

The others nodded and followed Allen out the door. He had gotten better at shielding his emotions. Even Kanda was having a hard time reading him. But those hidden emotions were quickly forgotten when they found out where the door had appeared. Close to the top of the hill near the tower in the middle of the white city.

"Dammit, baka Moyashi!" Kanda snapped at the white-haired boy when they finally made it to the door.

"What? I can't control where the stupid doors appear!" Allen snapped back, trying to make as much direct eye contact as possible with the taller man.

"Now now, you two," Lenalee sighed, "If you two start fighting now, you won't stop until we get back."

Lenalee instantly blushed and covered her mouth when she spotted Kanda's feral smirk. That was what he wanted. The stupid samurai was going to infuriate the younger man until he caved in. That stupid bastard.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea if you ask me," Kanda smirked, throwing Allen off guard by the strange emotion written across the older male's face.

'Okay,' Allen thought, slightly freaked out by Kanda's weird actions, 'that was weird.'

"Shall we be going? The closest I can bring the gate is inside of an abandoned church about three miles from town. There should still be an old monk who lives there," Allen explained, "Komui said that he sent a finder there a couple of weeks back to warn him that we are coming."

With that said, Allen slowly opened the door and walked through it. After the split second of bright white light, he stepped out onto a hard, old, oak floor. Blinking for a second he looked around for the monk. A warm smile slowly crawled onto his face when he spotted them old man asleep on a pew, a plate of tea and small snacks next to him on the floor.

Without waiting for the rest of his group to follow him through the ark, Allen quickly, yet quietly, made his way to the old man. He placed his right hand on the man's shoulder and gently shook him.

"Father Nero," Allen gently spoke.

His companions slowly entered through the gate. They stood in silence as Allen gently tried to wake the old man. When Allen had told them that he was old, he hadn't been kidding. The man looked to be at least ninety. His hair, at least what was left of it, was just as white as Allen's. He did, though, look to be a rather tall man. That or their Moyashi just was extremely short. The two male exorcists smirked. That was just how they liked him.

"Hm…who's there?" the old man mumbled.

"Exorcists from the Black Order," Allen answered, slowly pulling away from the old man.

The man slowly sat up and looked at the four standing in front of the ark gateway.

"So you are," the man stated, slowly standing up and stretching, "It's a great blessing that you have finally arrived. But wait, I heard that there would be a general accompanying you."

The four just pointed at Allen who just waved as the man slowly turned to look at him. The look of shock was priceless for the three other exorcists. He hadn't even noticed someone in such outrageous coat as Allen standing next to him.

"A-Allen?" The man stuttered, reaching a hand out to gently rub the cursed boy's cheek.

Even Link looked a little shocked. Allen just smiled warmly at the man as he slowly came to stand in front of him.

"It is me, Father Nero," Allen smiled as the man suddenly embraced.

"Praise the lord above! He has kept you safe and has brought you back to reassure that I have not completely fallen from the correct path!" The man wept, holding the smaller male to his chest.

The poor man gently rested his chin on top of Allen's head. Allen sighed slightly and returned the hug. If he only knew.

"You have once again given me a renewal of purpose, my dear child!" The man exclaimed happily, pulling the boy back to stare into his eyes, "I do apologize to you, my child.

"Why is that?" Allen asked, tilting his head to the side.

"If I had only known that it would be you to come to this humble place of prayer, I would have prepared more food for you," the man chuckled.

Allen broke out in laughter and hugged the man gently, "I have missed you as well Father."

"A-Allen?" Lavi cautiously asked, "You know him?"

"Of course I know him Lavi!" Allen beamed, "Link said that I have been to this place once before, right?"

Allen broke away from the older man and walked down the aisle, twirling a few times in the process.

"I can't tell you how many times I ran here after Master had became too much to bared," Allen smiled, stopping to face his friends, "I honestly I stayed in this church more than I ever did in town."

The three exorcists couldn't help but blush at how Allen looked right then. The light that shone through the dim windows seemed to gently cradle his features. Every motion he made radiated his joy. They had never seen him so happy before.

"Whatever," Kanda scoffed, the first to fight off his blush, "Let's just get to the fuckin' house so that we can go to bed."

Kanda bit his tongue at his last few words. Had he really just said that? He looked to either one of his sides and saw the other two fighting back their laughter. Allen, Link, and Father Nero raised an eyebrow. What was so funny?

"Um," Allen started after a few moment, "We really should be going, I guess."

"Please come back for services, Allen," the monk smiled as the group made their way outside.

Allen's eyes lit up the second that they did. He turned back to the church.

"Father Nero! Is that what I think it is?" Allen yelled back into the church excitedly.

* * *

_**Mizu: Aww! I don't even know what to write here.**_

_**Kanda: Then don't write anything.**_

_**Mizu: Spoil sport…**_

_**Kanda: Brat.**_

_**Mizu: Whatever. To all those that are wondering, no. I haven't decided what pairing will win over all. I do, however, have a feeling that there will be no defiant winner. This may change over time. The story, though as of now, hasn't given off what pairing it will become yet. Try to be patient with me. **_

_**Allen: Kanda…being semi-nice to me…are you smoking something, Mizu?**_

_**Mizu: Nope! Remember, I love all types of reviews. I would really appreciate it too. Especially if you guys help me decide who should win. If I get enough reviews telling me what pairing should win I'll try make it so. **_

_**Lavi, Kanda, & Lenalee: Pick me!**_

_**Allen:…really?**_

_**Mizu: Ciao for now!**_


	3. Daniel and Danielle

_**Mizu: Really loving this story. I think you guys are going to too! Anyways, before I forget, let me say this disclaimer thing; I don't own -Man. If I did, we'd all have front row tickets to Central's destruction.**_

* * *

NO BOOTY CALLS, YOU GUYS! Chapter 3: Daniel and Danielle

* * *

"Hm? Oh yes it is," the old monk smiled, looking passed the small group, "It seems as though that they have returned once again."

The four others in the group scanned the horizon. The only thing that they could see was the small town in the distant and a rather large tent.

"I knew it was them!" Allen exclaimed happily, "Thanks Father Nero!"

With that, the white-haired teen took off sprinting towards the tent.

"Allen! What's going on?" Lenalee asked, a little surprised by their newest general's actions.

"I knew it was them," Allen repeated, "I can recognize their tent from miles away."

"What are you talking about, Moyashi?" Kanda snapped.

"You see that circus tent?" Allen asked, pointing at the large tent, "That's the same circus that I used to work for."

"R-Really?" Lavi gasped.

"Yep!" Allen beamed, continuing to race towards the tent.

"Walker!" Link snapped, "You are not to deviant from your mission. We are to report to the designated house soon after we arrived."

"But Link!" Allen whined, "Think about it!"

"Think about what?" Link snapped.

"If you are an accommodator, especially a parasitic type, where would you turn to if the whole world, including you, labeled yourself as a freak?" Allen asked, stopping in front of the opening to the tent.

"A…" Lenalee started.

"…circus," Lavi finished.

"You're so smart, Allen!" the two praised, attacking the poor teen with tight hugs.

Allen smiled nervously as he stared at the tent. How many years had it been since he had been inside one? Were all of the old performers still there? Allen shook his head furiously. No. No they weren't.

Suddenly, loud booing could be heard from inside of the tent. Breaking away from Lavi's and Lenalee's hugs, Allen rushed through the opening. There in the middle of the arena was a clown clutching at his ankle. There wasn't anything next to him. Allen looked up and assumed that the idiot tried to do a high wire act without being properly trained. His attention was diverted when he saw people started to stand to leave. He quickly threw off his general coat, throwing it backwards and hitting Kanda in the face, and rushed out into the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Allen called out, "Please return to your seats. The show has not ended yet nor has this act."

He quickly looked down at the injured clown and whispered, "What act were you doing?"

"uh…On three balls juggling knives. Normally that's not so hard but they made me get on the hire wire. I've never been on it before in my life," the clown whimpered.

"Baka," Allen sighed and looked around for the balls, spotting them along the edge of the ring, "Kanda! Lavi! Come here and help me out!"

Allen quickly pulled out his, well hidden, set of throwing knives that he kept inside his shirt and climbed the latter. He tested his weight on the platform before motioning the other two to come on up. Lavi, only with one ball, slowly climbed up after him while Kanda, holding the other two balls, simply jumped to the top. Allen just sighed at the two, their eyes meeting in a glare.

The white-haired teen quickly took the balls from the other two and stacked them in a random order. Once stacked, the young male jumped on top of the balls with ease. He gently started to roll forwards. There was a hush throughout the tent as the general eased his way out onto the high wire.

"You must excuse me," Allen apologized, "I'm afraid that I'm a bit rusty."

Taking a deep breath, Allen slowly started to juggle the sharp knives as he rolled back and forth on the wire. Lavi and Lenalee held there breath. There was no net to catch Allen if the poor boy were to fall. Kanda, on the other hand, was thinking how well it would help him win if Allen should just happen to fall and land in Kanda's arms.

The longer that Allen juggled, the bolder he got. Soon the small male was doing all sorts of tricks that stunned not only the crowd, but those that were actually in the circus. After about fifteen minutes, Allen finally jumped down from the high wire. Everyone gasped. Smirking, Allen did several graceful flips and spins before silently landing on the ground below, a knife clenched in between his teeth and a few droplets of sweat running down his face.

Allen did a quick bow and made his way out of the arena. He stretched as he approached his comrades. Lavi and Kanda came running up from behind him. Nobody said anything. They didn't have too. All four of them knew that Allen had came from a circus and knew several tricks. It really wasn't that shocking now that they had to process things.

"Sir!" A young female's voice rang out from behind the three males.

Allen just stopped, not turning to see her and show her the lonely smile on his face, "Yes?"

"We just wanted to thank you," a man stated.

"Yes," The girl agreed, "If you had not stepped in when you had, we'd have lost most of our audience."

"Thank you," the two said in complete unison.

Allen's four comrades stared at the two that were standing behind him. Both looked to be about eighteen or so. They both had deep red hair around shoulder length, dark blue eyes that were shimmering with evident joy. It was quite obvious that the two were a pair of acrobatic twins. The one thing that threw the three exorcists off was that they held the same smile that Allen normally had on their faces.

"Sir?" The two asked, cocking their heads in opposite directions.

Without warning, Allen swiftly turned around and pulled both of them into a tight hug. The two froze. Allen leaned his head onto their touching shoulders. His shoulders started to tremble slightly, evidence on his silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I've missed you two so," Allen whispered, barely loud enough for them to hear.

"Huh?" the exorcists and twins asked.

"You have know idea how much I've missed you, Daniel and Danielle," Allen said a little louder, slowly pulling away from them, "Of course, I don't really expect you to remember me."

The two stared at the white-haired man. What was with him? They stared closely at his face. They had to admit that he did look familiar to them. He kept his eyes closed from them though.

"Who are you?" the two asked in perfect unison.

Allen slowly opened his silver eyes and smiled kindly at the two. The twins gasped.

"A-Allen?" the two exclaimed, tears forming in their eyes.

"It's me," Allen said, trying to keep his voice from faltering.

The twins suddenly pulled the young general into their arms, "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive," Allen chuckled lightly.

"We saw you!" the girl shouted, ignoring the fact that there was a sword swallowing act going on.

"You were sitting besides his tombstone!" the boy added.

"We thought that you had finally broke and gave up!" the two shouted.

"I almost did," Allen stated sadly.

"You looked ready to do it yourself," the boy stated.

"like you were just waiting for the right time to end it all," the girl finished.

"Again, I almost did," Allen stated once more.

The two hugged him tighter, "But you didn't! You are still alive and you have come back to us!"

Allen laughed and looked up at his friends and stalker. The twins noticed his attention had be diverted and turned to look at his friends.

"Oh, hi there!" the two blushed.

"H-Hello," Lavi and Lenalee greeted while Kanda glared at the two.

"What's the guy with the ponytail's problem?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, he's glaring at us," the boy added, both hiding behind Allen.

"That's just how BaKanda is," Allen stated.

"Watch it, Moyashi," Kanda growled.

"Or what? You'll stab to death with Mugen?" Allen asked smugly.

Lavi smirked as Kanda's eyebrow twitched. Too easy. The redhead quickly approach the twins and held out both hands.

"My name's Lavi," He greeted, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Especially since you know our general from long ago."

"Allen!" the girl gasped.

"You're a general?" the boy exclaimed.

"K-Kinda," Allen flushed.

"That's amazing!" The two squealed.

"My name is Daniel," the boy said, taking one of Lavi's hands.

"And I'm Danielle," the girl greeted, taking the other.

"Nice to meet ya Lavi!" both said happily.

Lavi smiled at the two, "Let me introduce you to the rest of our group."

"I better do that, Lavi," Allen said, placing a hand on the other exorcist's shoulder, "We don't need to have Kanda kill you just yet."

Allen motioned his friends to walked over to Lenalee, "This is Lenalee Lee. Lenalee, this is Daniel and Danielle."

"It is wonderful to meet you!" Lenalee exclaimed, happily bowing.

The two looked at Allen and then followed the Chinese girl's example.

"Next is Kanda Yuu," Allen stated, ignoring Kanda's killing aura, "I advice you not to call him by his first name."

"But you called him Kanda," Danielle stated.

"That's not his first name," Lavi chuckled, "Yuu is."

"Wait…what?" Daniel looked confused.

"He's Japanese, guys," Allen chuckled, "The Japanese say their last name first then their given name."

"Oh!" the two said in understanding, "Please to meet you, Mr. Kanda."

Allen cringed at the word "Mr.", "Don't call him Mr. either."

"Why not?" the two asked.

"It'll give me nightmares," Allen joked, "Finally, we have Howard Link."

"Also known as Two-Dots," Lavi added in, "He's Allen's personal stalker."

"Lavi!" Allen flushed.

"Well, by all technicalities, he is!" Lavi defended.

"Two-Dots?" Danielle questioned.

"Stalker?" Daniel added.

"Lavi gives everyone nicknames, other than Lenalee," Allen sighed, "The stalker thing isn't anything to worry about. He has orders from our higher ups to follow me everywhere I go."

"Oh, okay," Daniel said.

"So what's Allen's nickname?" Danielle questioned.

"Moyashi," Kanda chuckled.

"No," Lavi sighed, "That's your nickname for him. Mine is Moyashi-chan!"

"My name's Allen, you idiots!" Allen shouted.

"Allen?" Daniel tapped the younger man.

"Yes?" Allen responded.

"What does "Moyashi" mean?" Danielle asked.

"Bean sprout," Kanda smirked.

Allen twitched.

"And Moyashi-chan?" Daniel asked.

"Little Bean sprout," Lavi added.

"Shut up!" Allen snapped at the two.

"Aww!" the twins cooed, "That's adorable Allen! Little Moyashi Allen!"

Allen froze for a second. The three exorcists watched his face closely. It was flushed with a very dark red.

"I-If you t-two wanna call me that," Allen paused, looking away from everyone to hide his blush, "Y-You can."

"What?" Kanda and Lavi snapped, "Why are you letting them call you that but you won't let me?"

Allen glared at them, "Maybe cause they don't use it to insult me every chance they get!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Lavi defended, "I don't insult you! That's Yuu's thing!"

"It doesn't matter! You never asked if you could call me that!" Allen snapped.

The twins giggled. Same old Allen.

"Hey, if you guys want, why don't you watch the rest of the show tonight?" the twins suggested, hearing their names being called, "Who knows? The show might need some more saving from the little general here."

Allen smiled as his friends left to change, "Hey! You guys wanna talk after the show?"

"You know it!" the two called back.

"Those two haven't changed at all," Allen stated, turning to face his comrades, "Well, let's go find a seat, shall we?"

* * *

_**Mizu: Two more from the past have appeared. What secrets of Allen's shall be revealed next?**_

_**Lavi: You're really getting into this, aren't you?**_

_**Mizu: Yep!**_

_**Komui: Why did you have to include my beautiful Lenalee into all of this?**_

_**Allen: What are you doing here, Komui? You aren't even in the story yet!**_

_**Komui: I came as soon as I heard what this…this…fiend was doing to my precious Lenalee!**_

_**Mizu: *knocks Komui out with a giant fan* Hush you! Anyways, just as always, all reviews and comments are extremely welcome. Still no winner.**_

_**Kanda: It's defiantly going to be me.**_

_**Lavi: No me!**_

_**Lenalee: You boys are insane! It's going to be me!**_

_**Allen:…help me…**_

_**Mizu: *smirks* Ciao for now!**_


	4. Meeting the family

_**Mizu: This is just a really random filler chapter. Trying to introduce characters that will be important later. Anyways, I don't own -Man. If I did, the exorcists wouldn't be tortured as much. Still as bad but not as much.

* * *

**_

NO BOOTY CALLS, YOU GUYS! Chapter 4: Meeting the family

* * *

"Ahh! I'm so sore!" Allen moaned

"Stop complaining!" Kanda snapped, trying to keep the younger male from sliding off his back, "It's your own damn fault that you kept jumping into the ring the second that the acts were having trouble!"

"Shut up!" Allen shot back, punching Kanda in the head, "I couldn't help it! I knew all the acts so I couldn't help but want to help out!"

"Still you probably shouldn't have tried to do the unicycle sword fight on an empty stomach," Lenalee stated as Allen's stomach growled very loudly.

"You're right," Allen sighed in defeat, "Kanda? You can set me down on that stack of hay."

Kanda smirked at Lenalee and a still fuming Lavi as he all but trotted over to the stack. Allen sighed when they reached it. He knew that Kanda was just going to drop him on it. Or so he thought. Kanda gently pulled Allen off of his back and set him down onto the stack just as, if not more, gently. Allen felt his jaw dropped. Was this opposite day or something?

"Allen?" Daniel and Danielle's voice questioned above him, "There you are, Allen!"

The two sprang out from wherever they had been hidden and stood in front of the younger male.

"Everyone's waiting you know!" Daniel exclaimed happily.

"They were so excited when they found out it was you!" Danielle added.

"Who's they?" the three exorcists asked.

"Even Ringleader Ryan?" Allen asked, suddenly nervous.

"Of course he's excited!" Danielle beamed.

"He was so worried that you had died all those years ago!" Daniel quickly added.

"Now let's go!" the two shouted, gently pulling on Allen's arms.

"Can't…too…sore…" Allen faked.

"Grr…" the twins growled then gained a mischievous grins, "Fine then. We'll just bring them all to you!"

With that the two started to run off. Allen's widened once he realized what they were up to.

"Shit!" Allen cursed, forcing his body to stand, "Wait! I'm coming!"

Allen grabbed Timcampy, who had been just flying around aimlessly, and charged after the two, his group quickly chasing after him. The group from the Black Order raced into the tent. Suddenly, Allen slowed to a crawl and was looking around cautiously. The rest of the exorcists where immediately put on guard with his actions. Were they in danger? Were there akuma nearby? If so, how many? And if that was true, why hadn't his eye activated yet?

"ALLEN!" A male voice bellowed out from basically nowhere.

Allen jumped and frantically searched for the source. Then he spotted it. It came from a very large, muscular man wearing nothing but some very tight pants. The man was racing up to the group. Or rather, he was racing up to Allen. The poor teen looked desperately for a way out of collision but it was too late. The man had already captured their general in a giant bear hug with those pathetic rivers of tears falling from his eyes.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" The man wept.

"L-Let me go!" Allen shouted, trying to shove the man away, "Oof! Dammit, Wyatt! Release me!"

"N-No!" the man cried, "If I do, we'll lose you again!"

"You'll lose me if you don't!" Allen snapped, biting into the man's arm.

"Ouch!" The man yelped, instantly releasing the poor teen.

"For heaven's sake," Allen coughed, trying to regain his composure before glaring at the now trembling man, "What the hell is wrong with you? You could have easily broken my back or suffocated me!"

"S-Sorry…" the man muttered, handing his head down.

"Geez," Allen sighed, "Come here you knucklehead. Just don't squeeze me to death this time!"

The man gave Allen an extremely wide smile and quickly picked the boy up. The others in his group just watched as the man danced around, swinging a very annoyed looking Allen in his arms. Lavi could barely hold in his laughter.

"Wyatt! Would you stop swinging him around like a rag down?" a female voice scolded.

Wyatt instantly dropped Allen and turned to reveal a very slender woman tapping her foot.

"Yes dear," he whimpered as he walked towards the center of the tent.

"Thanks Anka," Allen thanked, bowing his head slightly, "You really have your hands full with him, huh?"

The woman flashed the group a very mischievous grin as she gently pushed Allen's right shoulder, "Sweetie pie, you don't know the half of it."

Allen paled and quickly covered his mouth. It looked as if he was going to be sick. Why though, they hadn't the clearest idea until…

"Anka! Why must you say such things!" yet another voice snapped.

All the faces in the group flushed to a very bright red. Allen tried to hide his within his hands. Why was this happening to him?

"Jia hush!" Anka scolded, covering Allen's ears, "You know he has virgin ears!"

Kanda fought not to laugh. That was a bunch of bullshit. After having Cross as a master? Not likely.

"Whatever," Jia sighed, latching onto Allen's right arm, "Come on Allen! It's time for dinner!"

"Hold on a second, Jia," Allen stated, "I never said that I'd be staying for dinner. My…family and I need to make it to our new home soon."

"Family?" the two women shouted, gaining the attention of the entire circus.

'Dammit!' Allen cursed inwardly, 'I shouldn't have said family. But I do have to start up appearances for the mission soon. Still! Now there's no way they'll let me go!'

"Get them!" Anka and Jia shouted, pointing at his friends and stalker.

"W-Wait!" Allen shouted, running in front of said friends with his arms outstretched.

"Move it Allen!" the entire circus shouted.

"Let me explain!" Allen shouted back, "When I said family, I didn't mean the one that abandoned me when I was a baby! This is my new family! All five of us are just a bunch of misfits who came together after dealing with huge losses. They helped me get through my loss!"

"Really?" Anka and Wyatt questioned, still unsure.

"Yes!" Allen almost snapped, "Why would I stay with the family that hated me in the first place, anyway?"

This slowly sunk into the skulls of the circus people as they slowly backed away. After a few tense minutes, all but five retreated back to their meals. Once most had left, Allen dropped his arms and sighed heavily. He unconsciously rubbed his left arm causing the remaining five to freak.

"Is your arm bothering you, Allen!" Daniel and Danielle questioned, racing up to him and holding up his arm.

"H-huh? N-no!" Allen stuttered.

"Wyatt, go get some ice!" Anka ordered.

"Right!" Wyatt agreed, racing off.

"Let go!" Allen snapped, struggling to get free.

"Let us help, Allen!" Jia begged.

"Lavi!" Allen cried out, trying to pull free, "Help me!"

Lavi was just about to rush forward and heroically, if not dramatically, rescuing Allen when a loud rip was heard. Allen tumbled forward as the left half of his shirt was ripped off. He turned to face the shocked faces of his "friends". Slowly, Allen took a few steps back and hid behind Lavi as best he could.

"What the hell…" Daniel started.

"…happened to your arm?" Danielle finished.

The four circus performers stared at Allen. The white-haired teen quickly diverted his grace into Lavi's back. He didn't want them to see him. Not like this…

"Allen, please," Jia begged once more, "talk to us."

"I…I," Allen struggled for the right words.

What could he tell them? The entire group was under strict orders not to tell anyone that they came from the Black Order unless it was deemed necessary. So saying, 'Well, you see, it's like this. It turns out that my arm was never deformed. It was just made out of innocence which is the essence that can kill the evil that is known as akuma who are made by the Millennium Earl; the mad villain that's only wish is to destroy the entire human race. Along with him and the akuma, we fight the Noah clan, thirteen super-humans, if you will, who can destroy innocence. It was one of those super humans that ripped off my arm, supposedly destroyed my innocence, and put a literal hole in my heart. My innocence wasn't destroyed though for it saved my life and I eventually regained it and my arm completely, resulting in this arm and tatoos,' was completely out of the question.

"It turned this way once Moyashi-chan here hit puberty," Lavi lied.

"Is that true, Allen?" Anka asked.

Allen slowly peaked his head out from behind Lavi and nodded his head, "Yes…"

"Then what are those black lines?" Jia questioned.

"Um…I went through a really rebellious phase a couple of months ago," Allen lied, "Our old guardian told me that I was a stupid, obedient child and I set out to prove him wrong."

"And those scars?" the twins asked.

"Well, I did tell you that I'm a general. These kinds of things just happen," Allen chuckled lightly.

The four sighed then smiled, "Alright."

Allen let out a sigh of relief as he stepped out from behind Lavi. At least he was still accepted here. Lavi stared at Allen as he slowly relaxed. Why was he so worried about what they thought of his arm? Hadn't they known about it when it was still in its old form?

"Um, Daniel? Can I borrow a shirt?" Allen asked, walking up to his old friends, "All my stuff is at our new home already."

"Of course, Little Allen!" the boy beamed.

"Yay," Allen chuckled before turning to his group, "Are you guys coming? If we don't hurry there won't be any food left to enjoy!"

* * *

_**Mizu: As I said earlier, this is just a filler chapter. I have big plans for this story but I need to make sure that everything is in place for it to come to be. **_

_**Allen: I'm getting a bad feeling about all of this…**_

_**Mizu: Remember! I love all reviews and comments that you guys send me. There have been several that I've gotten that have created new ideas that will be very interesting when they come to life. I hope you guys will stay with the story as it grows. **_

_**Lavi: They all know where it is going to go. Laven!**_

_**Kanda: Bull, baka usagi. It's going to be Yullen.**_

_**Lenalee: BUZZZ! Wrong answer, boys. There isn't any doubt that it's going to be Lenalen.**_

_**Mizu: Lenalen…That was defiantly something new that was brought to my attention. It implies something that I don't quite know how to explain. **_

_**Allen: Why is my name always at the end of the pairings? Doesn't that mean…Oh hell no! **_

_**Mizu: *chuckles evilly* Ciao for now!**_


	5. Child or Slave?

_**Mizu: Yay! Another chapter done! Now for the disclaimer thingy. I don't own -man. It's a safe bet that if I did, there would be several…changes.**_

* * *

NO BOOTY CALLS, YOU GUYS! chapter five: Child or Slave?

* * *

The group followed slowly. This was a little too weird for them. How was it that Allen felt so safe with these people who he had not seen in so long? The boy had always been scared of others, even if they posed no threat. Even if he knew the person, Allen had never been so…touchy.

"Anyone else getting a weird feeling here?" Lavi questioned, watching Allen flop down in between Anka and Wyatt.

Kanda and Lenalee nodded. Lavi stared at the scene before him. Allen seemed so different then whenever they had witnessed him with people. He was so alive. So carefree. Like he almost was before he had damaged his left eye for the first time. Lavi leaned against a nearby pole and sighed. This was just too weird.

Exorcists weren't supposed to have any relations outside of the order. Cut all ties from their past lives to become nothing more than sacrifices for the war. Didn't Allen know that? Lavi shook his head. No, no he didn't. Nobody had told him because they didn't think that he would have had any.

"Lavi," Lenalee stated, staring at Allen, "promise me that we won't tell the Order about this."

"You don't have to ask me twice," Lavi said, glaring at Link, "But I can't say that Two-Dots here will agree."

Feeling the death glares coming from the exorcists, Link turned to face them, "I won't say anything about this in my report unless something goes terribly bad due to them."

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Lenalee smiled gently, "There's no way in the world that Allen would let those people get hurt."

"That's for sure," Kanda scoffed, "but something does seem…weird here."

"Weird? Like what?" Lenalee questioned, staring at the stoic samurai.

"Like how they weren't worried about Allen's white hair and scar," Lavi stated, "Why were they so worried about his arm when the rest of his appearance has changed so much more?"

"Good question," Lenalee thought a loud, "What do you think, Link? Link?"

Lenalee and Lavi looked to where Link had just standing and then at Kanda. The samurai just pointed back to Allen. There Link was, trying to sit next to Allen, being pushed away by Wyatt and Anka. The three exorcists couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Allen, who was probably secretly that his stalker was forbidden to sit near him, was happily chatting away with some clowns. Even Kanda had to smile at the scene before him.

"Who wants to hear," Daniel started.

"Stories about Allen when he was little?" Danielle finished.

"I do! I do!" Lavi screamed excitedly, jumping up and down.

"No!" Allen moaned, "Are you trying to embarrass me?"

"Yep!" the twins beamed.

"Please Allen!" Lenalee begged, rushing to his side, "You never tell us anything about your past!"

"Yeah!" Lavi agreed, plopping down across from Allen, "The only things you've told us are that you detest Cross and his debts and vague details about Mana."

"Fine," Allen mumbled.

"I wonder," Anka thought aloud, "Allen, do you still live by your old words?"

"You mean the damn "Keep Walking" crap he's constantly spouting?" Kanda asked, slowly sitting down next to a clown.

Allen glared at Kanda as if he couldn't believe that the man had said such a thing. The same man that "insulted" him every chance he got. Turning to face the confused stares, Allen's glare mellowed out into a depressed look.

"No, Anka," Allen sighed, "No I don't."

"Really?" the twins asked, "We never thought that you'd give that up."

"What did it use to be?" Lavi asked before taking a bite out of an apple.

The twins looked at each other and smiled, "No matter how bad things get, there had to be something better than this out there."

* * *

*Flashback*

* * *

"Time to get up Allen!" a twelve-year old Daniel exclaimed, pulling back the flaps of a pathetic looking tent.

"Wakey Wakey, eggs and bacy!" a twelve-year old Danielle added.

"..anoa…" said the child inside the tent, "Why?"

"Oh come on, sleepy head!" the twins begged, "It's time for breakfast! We even managed to save you your favorites today."

"Really?" the young Allen asked, slowly sitting up, "Won't you get in trouble?"

"Nope!" the two beamed, "There was extra so you can eat your fill this morning!"

Allen was up and out of the tent within three seconds. The twins smiled as they watched the small boy rush towards the breakfast area. Truth be told, the two of them had skipped breakfast to save enough food for their young friend to get a full meal. The poor boy never got to eat till he was full. He had to serve everyone their meals and then he had to wait till after the animals ate what was left to see if he could get any scraps.

"I hope nobody tells him, Daniel," Danielle thought a loud.

"I know," Daniel agreed, "He's not going to be happy if he finds out."

"The poor is way too kind for this world," the two sighed, walking towards the practice rings.

The two had been practicing for what seemed like hours when Allen finally found them. They sighed. No matter how hard they tried, they never could hide anything from the kid.

"Here's your lunches," Allen stated, setting down their meals on a nearby bench, "Eat before they get cold."

The twins watched as Allen fought to keep his mouth shut. He knew this wasn't the place to interrogate them. Not with the ring master watching his every move. The only thing he could do was put on his tough mask and try to wait everything out.

"You've done you job, runt," the ring master scoffed, cracking his whip at the young boy, "Get out!"

"Whatever," Allen scowled, stomping out of the tent.

"Father," a young teenage boy of at least fifteen stated, "You shouldn't be so mean to Allen. He is, after all, the only one not to have run away."

"Silence Ryan!" the ring master ordered, "You'll learn soon enough that kindness and sympathy is not how to control these freaks. The only thing that freak of a boy is good at is manual labor. If he stays in here, he'll grow hopeful of being something that he clearly is not."

"But father! He is still a child! Why is he the only one to have to deal with the large amount of chores it takes to keep this place up and running?" Ryan demanded.

"I've told you this before, Ryan," the ring master smirked, "He's our little slave. He has always been our slave and always will. Ever since he was born, he was our own little slave."

Daniel and Danielle felt the all to familiar anger rush through their bodies. They knew that the ring master spoke the truth. Ever since Wyatt and Anka brought Allen into the their world, Allen had been a slave to the circus. Not that Allen knew that it had been those two. The ringmaster forbid anyone telling him. The parents were given very limited amount of time to spend with him a day and that was mainly during meals where he was forced to sit next to them.

Everyday, Wyatt and Anka had to watch as Allen was forced to do all the manual labor, help prepare all the meals other than breakfast, clean the cages, prepare the sets, and whatever else the ringmaster thought that he should be doing. They had to watch as their one and only son grow up never knowing who they truly were. Watch as he forced his real self to hide behind a tough mask that he had created.

The twins could remember when they had first joined the circus. They had just turned seven. Their parents had died and everyone had labeled them as freaks. The only things that they had were each other. Then that day came. The day that Ryan, the ring master's son, had found them while he had snuck away from the circus to buy Allen new clothes. He found them huddled in an alley. He didn't see homeless garbage. He didn't see freaks, or anything like that. All he saw were two scared little kids that needed a new home. So he took them with him, brought them new clothes, and took them back to the circus. The first thing they saw was a four year old brown haired and silver eyed boy rush up to Ryan with a hopeful expression on. He was wearing what even they thought to have been rags.

"_D-Did you get me coths?" _He asked, excitedly.

The twins watched as Ryan fought to hold back tears as he bent down and rustle the boy's hair, "_I'm sorry, Allen. I really am. I found these two in an alley and…"_

Allen looked up at them and stared for a second. Then he smiled and looked back at Ryan.

"_Dat's okay, Ry-Ry! These two needed them more than I did. I can still try and fix these up,_" Allen beamed, gently pulling at his holey shirt, "_It nice to meet ya! I'm Allen!_"

The twins had been so amazed that the boy was so happy. Ryan had just spent his clothes money on two total strangers. Wasn't he mad?

"_Oh! Ah, I'm Daniel and this is my sister Danielle._" Daniel introduced.

"_Allen. Where is father?_" Ryan asked.

Allen's face changed from a happy one to a pained one, _"He's…he's punishing Jia for missing a knife._"

"_Jia missed a knife? No way. I've known her all my life and she's never missed. What happened, Allen?_" Ryan gasped.

Allen slowly backed away from Ryan. The older boy instantly knew what had happened and walked back up to Allen, leaving the twins clueless.

"_What did you do, Allen?_"

"_I…I brought in her lunch too early and wen through da wrong door. Da knife was flying at me. I saw it but…I didn't move faster dan the knife. It cut my left arm. Den I fell down and Jia forgot to catch da knife. She wan up to me but ringmasser got to me first. Said I was useless…_" Allen retold.

"_Where did he hit you, Allen?_" Ryan demanded.

The twins looked at Ryan in shock. The man he was taking them to was a child beater?

"_H-he didn't!_" Allen shouted, instantly regretting it.

Ryan suddenly slapped Allen across his left cheek, "_Idiot! You answer me when I ask you something and you NEVER lie to me!_"

Allen bit down on his lip and tried not to cry, "_H-Hundwred…I gave me a hundwred lashes._"

"_A hundred lashes? With an actual whip?_" Daniel gasped.

Allen just nodded, hands placed firmly down at his sides.

"_I'll talk to him about beating you too much, Allen,_" Ryan said gently, "_Please just don't ever lie to me. You know that I hate having to hurt you._"

"_Yes…master Ry-an,_" Allen whimpered.

"_Good. Now go and prepare a tent for these two. They will be joining the circus as of tomorrow,_" Ryan instructed.

Allen nodded once more before turning and running off towards the many tents.

"_Anka and Wyatt are gonna be so furious with me when they find out that I slapped him_," Ryan sighed, "_That's Allen. You will ask him if there is anything that you need. He is to tend to your every need._"

"_What the hell!"_ the twins snapped, "_What the hell was that for!_"

"_I can't help it. We have rules here in this circus. One of those being that he does something wrong, we have to punish him,_" Ryan stated, "_Now let's go. Unless you want to see Jia being carried off by that kid._"

"_What is all that supposed to mean! He's just a little kid!"_

"_A little kid? No…"_ Ryan stated, wiping his eye with the back of his hand, "_He's never been a kid."_

The twins stared at the older boy. He couldn't really mean what he was saying.

"_No way…You mean that poor boy is…"_

"_That's right. He's just a slave._"

It was at that moment that the twins decided that they would join the circus so that they could save that poor boy. To give him something more than his meaningless existence. That's why they had learned to suppress their anger towards the ring master. That's why they learned everything about the poor boy. They had to admit it was still rather shocking to find out that Wyatt and Anka was Allen's real parents.

"You two! Twins! Go make sure that the brat is doing his chores!" the ring master ordered.

"Yes sir!" the two replied, running off to find their little friend.

Sure enough, the small boy was slowly working his hands to the bone, washing dishes upon dishes. And from how the cages around them looked, Allen had managed to finish washing them, floor and all.

"I know that you're standing their," Allen stated, never looking up from the dishes.

"Sorry bout this morning, Allen," Danielle apologized, "We just thought that you deserved something good for once."

"Yeah," Daniel added, "You never get to eat a good sized meal."

"Look," Allen said, putting down a dish that he was working on down, "I appreciate what you did and I'm not mad. But you guys could get me in so much trouble."

"We know," the twins sighed.

"So no more of that," Allen sighed before dropping a plate, "Dammit! Man, if only I could really have three wishes."

"Three wishes?" Daniel asked looking at his sister for help.

"Yeah," Allen said as he turned to his two friends, smiling, "Wyatt read me a story today about a man who found a lamp!"

"A lamp?" Danielle questioned.

"Yeah, but not just any lamp!" Allen exclaimed, "It was a magical genie lamp! When the man rubbed it the genie came out and told him that he could have three wishes."

The two watched the boy as he danced around the dishes happily.

"I'd do anything to have three wishes," Allen smiled, "Then I could finally leave this place!"

"Aww," the twins cooed, "But then you'd leave us."

"No, I'd take you guys with me!" Allen beamed, "And Anka, Wyatt, Jia, and maybe even Ryan!"

"Even Ryan? Wow," the twins laughed.

"I can't help it! I'm tired of this place!" Allen groaned, "I want adventure not this grind."

"What? Nearly being eaten by a tiger not exciting enough for you?" Daniel teased.

"Or what about being chased down by Bobo, our normally friendly grizzly bear?" Danielle added.

"haha, very funny," Allen scowled, "I need real excitement! Like running though uninhabited forests and stuff!"

Allen flopped down on the ground, "Ah! I really think I'm gonna die if I have to keep living like this!"

"So let's get this straight," Daniel said, sitting next to Allen.

"All you want is to have a thrill filled life," Danielle stated.

"Yeah! Something that is completely wild and free!" Allen agreed happily, "I just know that there is something better out there."

"Something better?" the twins questioned.

"Yep! No matter how bad things get here, I just know that there has to be something better than what I have here out there somewhere for me," Allen nodded, "I'm mean look around here. Doesn't it just make you want to cry at times?"

The twins slowly nodded.

"The world is passing us by while we just sit here! You two inside that tent while I'm out here giving myself dishpan hands," Allen said, "It makes feel like I'm under a curse or something."

"Sure hope not," the twins cringed.

"Haha me too!" Allen laughed, "But I could be anything I wanted to be if I just left here! Why, I bet I could even be an explorer!"

"Not likely!" Daniel laughed.

"Not with your sense of direction, kid!" Danielle added.

"Sh-shut up!" Allen snapped, "I can dream, can't I? With the future I have here, at least I can still dream, right?"

"Yeah, you're right," the twins smiled, "There is something better out there. Somewhere."

The three just sat there for a second. Suddenly Daniel shot up and took up a dramatic pose.

"Well, if that's what we really want," Daniel smirked, "then let's go find it!"

"Yeah," Danielle stated, standing up and smirking, "I bet we could even find a place that serves ten meals a day just for you, Allen!"

Allen smirked and jumped up. He quickly found a bench and climbed up on it, taking a dramatic pose much like Daniel's.

"Let danger call out our names!" Allen chanted.

"Yeah!" the twins shouted.

"Let's go somewhere where we can put our courage to the test!" Allen exclaimed, excitedly.

"Yeah, and where we'll be by each other's side!" the twins added.

"Let's go out and find it!" the three shouted to the sky, "Find that something that's going to be better than this, wherever it is! Just us three!"

The three were so loud that they didn't noticed the tall, sophisticated yet untidy man standing behind them along with a weirdly dress dog. He gently coughed.

"Excuse me," he said.

Allen jumped down from his bench faster than the speed of light, "Y-Yes?"

"Can one of you take me to the ring master? I'm a traveling clown and was hoping to find some employment here before the holidays," the man said.

"I'll take you there," Allen said, "You two should probably go find the chef so that me and him can start on supper."

The twins watched as Allen led the man back to the tent. They could barely make out the small amount of conversation that was shared between the two.

"Hey, old man, why's your dog licking my left hand?" Allen questioned, glaring at the dog.

"He likes you," the man stated.

"Really?" Allen questioned, "Haha…It feels kinda weird. So, old man, what's your name?"

"Mana. Mana Walker," the man answered.

"Mana. That's a funny name!" Allen laughed.

"I don't think so," the man said, "What's your then?"

"Allen," Allen stated, "Here we are, Mana."

"My, aren't you a little rude boy?" the man asked, slipping inside of the tent.

"Just to you stupid adults," Allen retorted, following him inside.

The twins just stood there. Whatever the reason, they felt as if they were about to lose Allen. Like this Mana person would be a trigger for something. Something that would change their whole lives.

* * *

_**Mizu: Mwuhahaha! I have finished yet another one! There was just this one song that I kept listening to during this entire thing. Something Better from Muppet Treasure Island. I absolutely love that song and it was so perfect for this chapter. So most of the lyrics where used to inspire something in this chapter. Hoped you guys liked it!**_

_**Allen: You made Mana sound like a bad guy!**_

_**Mizu: Sorry! Reviews are still very welcome. The decision for the pairing is still not decided yet and probably won't be until the last couple of chapters. Ciao for now!**_


	6. Ammon Thanatos

_**Mizu: Another chapter done and another character. A very dark character that might put Tyki to shame one day. Really hope that you guys are like it! To the disclaimer! I don't own -Man. If I did, it would be the central agents, not including Link anymore, that were being served up as sacrifices for the war with the Millenium Earl. **_NO BOOTY CALLS, YOU GUYS! Chapter 6: Ammon Thanatos

* * *

**_ *End Flashback*_**

"Alright," Allen said, standing up to stretch, "We have to go unless we want to try and find our new house by ourselves."

"Oh yeah!" the twins gasped, "Which town are you guys moving to?"

"Just Birgu," Allen stated, "We don't have far off to go but it still be best to get there before it gets too late."

"Ah, it's a shame that you have to leave so soon," Anka stated, slowly standing up as well, "Come back to see us soon, okay?"

"I will," Allen smiled, gently hugging Anka, "How long are you guys going to be in this area?"

"Several months," Jia stated, "The old man isn't doing so good and Ryan refuses to leave until he's better."

"So," Allen whispered.

"Yeah," Wyatt nodded, "We all know it. That man ain't gonna last much longer."

"…I'll visit him next time I stop by, k?" Allen beamed before looking at his comrades, "Now we better get moving. I'm sure the mayor must be worried. We were supposed to meet up with him about an hour ago."

The group slowly stood up and made their way out of the tent. Allen waited until they passed through the opening before turning back to his old family.

"I really will try to come back as soon as I can," Allen promised.

"Thanks Allen," Anka smiled, "Ryan would appreciate that."

"No problem! Oh! And tell him that I'd be happy to help you guys out whenever you needed it!" Allen beamed, running after his group, "Bye!"

The circus people just watched as their old friend ran off with his new life.

"Looks like," Daniel stated, grabbing hold of his sister's hand.

"he finally found it," Danielle finished.

"He finally found his something better."

* * *

"Well, here we are!" Allen exclaimed as they finally reached the town, "Birgu, Malta."

"It's such a quaint little town," Lenalee cooed.

"Is there really Innocence here?" Lavi questioned.

"According to Komui, yes," Link stated, jotting down short notes of Allen's little side trip to the circus.

"Apparently, the innocence wanders freely around this town," Allen stated, slowly walking through the streets, "It picks a new house couple of nights. While it is a particular house, it shows the rest of the town the deepest and darkest parts of the people who live in said house. They can be anything from fears to regrets according to the file."

"So we're stuck here until the innocence chooses our house?" Kanda sighed.

"Pretty much," Allen sighed, looking around the corners, "That's weird."

"What's weird, Allen?" Lavi questioned.

"The mayor said that he'd meet us around the entrance to the town but I haven't seen him yet," Allen muttered.

"You know him?" Lenalee questioned.

"Not really but I did meet him once when Cross and I were passing through this town," Allen explained.

"Good evening," a cool male voice sounded from a joining street, "You must be the new comers."

"Yes," Allen smiled, quickly turning to face the stranger, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

The man gasped once Allen turned around to face him, "A-Allen?"

"Huh?" Allen murmured, straining to make out the face in the darkness of the street, "A-Ammon!"

"It really is you Allen!" Ammon exclaimed, rushing forward to show himself to his friends.

The man had jet black hair that was barely long enough to be pulled back into the small ponytail that it was. He had very dark green eyes that almost looked black. It was surprising to see that he was barely as tall as Kanda.

"Y-Y-You're the mayor, Ammon?" Allen stuttered.

'What is this? Everyone who knows Moyashi reappear day?' Kanda scoffed in his mind when something caught his attention, 'What the? Did I just see what I thought I saw?'

Kanda quickly looked back and forth between Allen and this Ammon person. It had been quick but Kanda had noticed Ammon's sick smirk that he had flashed to Allen. He also had noticed the flash of pure terror that filled Allen's normally calm eyes. He could feel his lips draw up in a snarl. That wasn't a good sign. Allen was afraid of this strange man. Making sure not to let his eyes leave Ammon, Kanda directed one of his most deadly glares at the man. Who the hell was he anyways?

"Not quite," Ammon chuckled darkly, "The old man was just sick so he asked me to come and greet you."

Allen could feel his adrenaline race through his body. Swallowing loudly, he tried to compose himself. Easier said than done, though. Never in a million years did he think that he'd ever meet Ammon again. Not that he wanted to. Far from it. The only thing that Allen wanted to do with Ammon was to keep a complete continent between them.

"Allen?" Lenalee questioned, slowly reaching over to touch his arm.

"Huh? Oh! This is Ammon Thanatos," Allen introduced, "Ammon, this is my entire…family."

"Well, then," Ammon stated, turning around to face the previous street, "Let's get you to your new home here in Birgu. Although it isn't that new to you Allen."

Allen's eyes widened, "No…"

"Yep. You get the same house as when you were here last time with you master," Ammon smiled, sending waves of tremors running down Allen's spine.

* * *

"Here we are!" Ammon announced.

Lavi whistled. He was quite impressed, though why he wasn't quite sure. After all, Cross had once been living in there and that man had love of the finer things like no other.

"You're stuff arrived here several days ago so it should all be inside," Ammon continued before turning to Allen, "Would you like me to come back later tonight and _**check up**_ on you?"

"N-No!" Allen stuttered as he pushed his comrades inside the house, "We'll be just fine. Thanks!"

With that, Allen slammed the door shut and let out a heavy sigh of relief. He looked up at his friends and smiled.

"Well, now," Allen said, "Lenalee, your room is on the first floor in the first hallway to the left. You can take your pick of the three that are down that way. Kanda, your is on the second floor. It's the room that's just past the stairs to the right. Lavi, same except to the left."

"What about you Allen?" Lenalee questioned, standing next to him.

"Mine and Link's room is in the basement. That was my old room when I was last here so I suppose that I'll just take that one," Allen stated.

"Why does this place have so many bedrooms?" Link questioned.

"Do you even have to ask that question?" the three other males sighed, "It was Cross."

Allen laughed for a moment at the look on the Crow's face. It soon faded into silence.

"I'm going to bed. There are two baths on each floor so feel free to use them. The kitchen in the very back of the first floor," Allen pointed out before heading to the stairs to the basement, "Night."

With a small wave, Allen and his stalker quickly disappeared down the stairs. The three other exorcists turned to each other and sighed.

"Anyone else notice some strange things?" Lavi questioned.

"Yeah," the other two nodded.

"Like how he didn't react when the twins told us that Anka and Wyatt were his real parents," Lenalee pointed out as the three walked into a nearby sitting room.

"Or how the Moyashi was so scared of that Ammon man," Kanda added, flopping down on an oversized arm chair.

"I thought I was just seeing things with that one," Lavi admitted, "But if Yuu saw it then it must have happened."

"Why do you think that he's afraid of Ammon?" Lenalee questioned.

"Don't know. What I really want to know is how come Allen didn't react when they said that thing about his parents," Lavi stated, "He always told me that he had been abandoned and remembered nothing of his parents."

"So that rules out them having told him," Kanda agreed, "You'd think that the Moyashi would have at least cringed at the thought."

"Who knows?" Lenalee sighed, then smirked, "I have a question for you two."

"What?" the two boys sighed, both closing their eyes.

"Who's going to take Allen's virginity?" Lenalee questioned, smirking.

"What?" they snapped, eyes flying open.

Lenalee giggled, "Well, I was just wondering who it was going to be."

"And you're not including yourself into that because," Lavi questioned.

"Cause I get Allen's virginity anyways seeing as you two probably won't let him top you," Lenalee smirked, "But you two. No, you two have to argue on who gets Allen first."

"I completely forgot about that," Lavi mumbled.

"Damn it!" Kanda cursed, "That's not even close to fair, Lenalee!"

"Bull! All's fair in love and war!" Lenalee retorted, "Now, I know that neither of your will let him top so I don't have to worry about you taking _**that**_ virginity. This is just one of those times that it pays to be a girl."

"This is stupid!" Kanda snapped, "I'm going to be his first!"

"What? Oh, hell no Yuu!" Lavi shouted, "Who said you got first pick!"

"I just did," Kanda scoffed.

"There's no way that I'll let his first time be you! You'll hurt him so much!" Lavi whined.

"I will not!" Kanda retorted, somewhat offended, "Even I'm not that dense as to be as rough as I want to be on his first time!"

"Timcampy," Lenalee whispered, "You wouldn't have any popcorn with you in your storage thing, would you?"

"Excuse me?" Ammon's voice sounded from the doorway.

"What?" Kanda and Lavi snapped at the man.

The man just stood there with a small package in his hands as an evil smirk worked its way onto his face, "I have a welcoming gift to give to Allen. I was wondering which room he was in."

"Oh, he's down stairs," Lenalee pointed out.

"Ah, his old room," the man smirked before locking eyes with the other two males, "I wouldn't worry too much on which on of you two would sleep with him first."

"What did you just say?" Kanda snapped, reaching for Mugen.

"Not to worry who goes first," the man chuckled, a sense of evil surrounding the sound, "Cause he's already lost that precious innocence to me."

* * *

_**Mizu: Yay! A dark character representing Allen's hard life after Mana has appeared!**_

_**Allen: What the…Why are you doing this to me?**_

_**Lavi: Yeah! That was so uncalled for!**_

_**Mizu: Too bad. I can't have had Allen's only pass people be those who he loved! On a side note, I found something out that was pretty interesting. Allen, once I tell you this, I think you're not going to be as upset whenever we call you Moyashi.**_

_**Allen: W-Why's that?**_

_**Mizu: I was searching on my favorite name site for possible names to use in this story when I started to look through a list of male English names. I finally came up to yours. The site said that yours could have been a different way of spelling of the Celtic name Alan so… *dramatic pause***_

_**Kanda: Just get on with it, baka.**_

_**Mizu: Watch it, BaKanda, unless you don't want to win this contest. Now, do you want to know what your name could possibly mean (that's what it said on the site)?**_

_**Allen: Not so sure I do…**_

_**Lavi: I do!**_

_**Mizu: It could possibly mean "little rock"**_

_**Allen:…Why am I cursed so?**_

_**Lavi: Aww! You're name fits you so well, Moyashi-chan!"**_

_**Kanda: For once, the usagi is right, Mo-ya-shi.**_

_**Allen: SHUT UP!**_

_**Mizu: *laughs happily* Just thought I'd share that tidbit of info with you guys. Anyways, sorry if this chapter kinda sucks. Typed it up at 2 in the morning on a Monday and was starting to pass out. As always, reviews are very much welcomed. Ciao for now!**_


	7. Aphrodisiac

_**Mizu: From now on, (hopefully) No Booty Calls, You Guys! will be posted on Mondays starting next week. Alright, now that that's been said, onto the disclaimer. I don't own -man. That's all there is to say.**_

**_WARNING! CONTAINS A SCENE OF NEAR RAPE (NOT WITH ONE OF THE COMPETING PAIRINGS)! IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ IT, JUST WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT. I WROTE IT BECAUSE IT LEADS TO SOMETHING BIG THAT I'M HOPE YOU WILL ALL LIKE. SORRY IF ANYONE DOES NOT LIKE IT. _**

* * *

No Booty calls you guys!

Chapter 7: Aphrodisiac

* * *

"He's already lost that precious innocence to me."

"Wait," Lavi gaped, "h-he what?"

"I was Allen's first time," Ammon said, an evil glint in his eyes, "and might I say that he was an amazing fuck."

"Why you-" Kanda started to curse.

"Not so fast, Mr. Ponytail," Ammon smirked, "You do anything to hurt me and I'll be sure to make your stay here a personal hell."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kanda snapped.

"I know that you five are exorcists from the Black Order," the man stated, "I also know that you are not to inform anyone of that incase they turn out to be with the Millennium Earl."

"H-How did you-" Lavi started to ask, eye slowly widening, "Y-You met Allen when he was training to become an exorcist didn't you?"

"Ding ding ding!" Ammon exclaimed happily, "We have a winner amongst losers!"

"What are you here for exactly, Mr. Thanatos?" Lenalee asked, standing up.

"That is simple," Ammon stated, grinning evilly, "I merely came to _**welcome**_ Allen back to Birgu. I'm sure that he'd be extremely grateful for it."

The three exorcists flinched. This Ammon guy…there was something wrong with this picture. If Ammon had been Allen's first, why hadn't the teen general been ecstatic to see him? And why was this man emitting such an evil aura.

"G-Go ahead," Lavi stuttered, "but I must ask you not to stay longer than thirty minutes. All of us need to be well rested for tomorrow."

"Of course," Ammon smirked as he quickly walked towards Allen's room.

"What are you doing, baka usagi!" Kanda demanded, "Surely you don't think that…that demon will-"

"No, I don't think that," Lavi interrupted, not wanting to hear what Kanda was going to say, "but this Ammon guy needs to learn that Allen is not the same boy that he met all those years ago."

"You better pray that this doesn't backfire on you, Lavi," Lenalee warned, "Cause if it does, I won't stop Kanda from ripping you to shreds."

* * *

Allen laid on the floor next to the wall of his room. He had given the bed to Link, proclaiming that he was worried about the Crow's health from laying on the ground all of the time. It had taken awhile but he managed to convince the Crow to take the offer. So now Link was passed out under the covers while he laid pressed against the cold wall.

It wasn't as if he really cared about Link's health at the moment. No, it was much rather that Allen couldn't bring himself to touch the bed let alone sleep on it. It held too many disgusting memories. Memories that he had tried to lock away for so long only to have them now flooding his mind.

"It's all that damn Ammon's fault," Allen grumbled.

"What's my fault, dear Allen?" Ammon's voice sounded.

Allen's eyes widened in terror as he felt a sickeningly familiar warmth pressed against his back.

"What are you doing lying on the floor?" Ammon whispered into his ear, "More importantly, why are you lying all alone?"

In a flash Ammon was thrown against the opposite wall, the cape of the Crown Clown pinning him to it with more force than necessary. Allen bit down on his lip. Why was this happening to him? Why were they all coming back? All of them…why did they have to come back to him?

"W-Walker?" Link yawned as he slowly sat up in the bed.

It took the Crow a few moments before he fully came around, blinking confused at the scene.

"What are you doing, Walker?" Link questioned.

"This man snuck into the room and startled me," Allen stated, trying to hide his true emotions.

"State your business then," Link said, glaring at Ammon.

"I know that you're all from the Black Order," Ammon stated, smirking at how Link flinched, "I also happen to know all the people in town that are brokers for the Earl."

"What is it you want?" Link questioned, no longer willing to stop Allen should he snap.

"Mr. Walker here," Ammon stated, slowly licking his lips.

"Walker?" Link gasped, jumping from the bed.

"Me?" Allen faked gasped.

"Surely you haven't forgotten," Ammon chuckled, "I'd be hurt if you did."

"What do you want with Walker?" Link demanded.

"He knows what I want," Ammon smirked, "Don't cha, il mio gioco dolce."

Allen drew his lips up into a snarl, "Shut up!"

"Ah, you do remember!" Ammon said sweetly.

"I said shut the hell up!" Allen shouted, so tempted to lunge forward and chop off the man's head, "Shut up! Shut up! _**Shut up!**_"

"Walker…" Link gaped, "what did he say?"

"Il mio gioco dolce," Allen repeated, glaring down at the floor.

"What is that?" Link questioned.

"It is Italian," Allen said, taking in a deep breath, "and in translation means my sweet toy."

"My sweet toy? Why would-" Link started to ask before realizing the situation.

"So what's it gonna be?" Ammon smirked, licking his lips again, "Give me what I want or have me give the brokers a juicy bonus?"

"Or I could chop off your head right now and end all of this nonsense," Allen stated, eyes glaring down the man on the wall, "I know for a fact that no one would think anything of it. There have always been a lot of murders in this area. I'm sure no one would mind one more."

"Ah but I know that you couldn't possibly kill a fellow human," Ammon pointed out.

"No but I'm sure one of my comrades could," Allen smirked, planning on letting Kanda use him for practice.

"They've all gone to bed for the night," Ammon said.

"Kanda's a light sleeper," Allen stated kindly.

"Not if he's been drugged," Ammon retorted.

"What?" Allen gaped.

"That's right. I drugged all three of them. They should be out cold right about now," Ammon explained, "There's no way that they'll be waking up anytime before noon tomorrow."

"Walker," Link spoke up, "Just do what he wants."

"What?" Allen snapped, "Have you lost your mind?"

"We are not allowed to hurt normal humans without reason," Link pointed out.

"I'd say that this is a pretty good reason!" Allen shouted.

"I cannot allow you to shed his blood, no matter the reason," Link urged.

Allen sighed tiredly. He knew what the Crow was implying. If he were to kill Ammon, Central would claim that he did so because of the fourteenth and have him tortured. Shuddering from the thought, Allen looked back at Ammon.

"Surely he's torture enough though," Allen whispered.

"I will go and try to wake the others," Link stated, "Just keep him busy until I return."

"Right…" Allen sighed, slowly deactivating his innocence, as the Crow slipped out the door.

"Glad you finally realized your situation," Ammon smirked, "Shall we go to the bed?"

"I hate you so much," Allen whispered.

"That's the Allen I remember," Ammon stated proudly, sitting down on the bed, "All bark and no bite. Too weak to do anything but comply."

Allen just glared at him, "My hands have been tied before. It's not like this is anything new to me."

"Good boy," Ammon grinned, "Now, you know what to do."

* * *

"Kanda!" Link shouted as he bounded up the stairs, "Lavi!"

"What's up, Two-dots?" Lavi questioned, pausing on the stairs up to his room.

"I-it's that Ammon guy," Link stated, "He managed to sneak into Walker's room and-"

"Oh, we knew he was here," Lenalee interrupted.

"Yeah, we're the ones that let him go down there," Lavi added, "What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? He's going to try to have his way with Walker!" Link snapped.

"What-" Lavi and Lenalee tried to say.

"I told you that he was up to no fuckin' good, baka usagi!" Kanda shouted from the top of the stairs.

Kanda jumped over the railing and rushed down the stairs towards Allen's room. He knew this would happen. There was no way that Allen would fight against the man even if he was ten times stronger than the demon. The baka Moyashi was too soft when it came to humans. And for whatever reason, Lavi had forgotten that.

* * *

"Moyashi!" Kanda shouted as he kicked the door down.

The normally stoic samurai had to take a few moments to process what was happening in the room. Ammon was lying naked on the bed, smirking smugly as he shoved Allen's face into his crotch. Allen was trying his damnest to turn away from the organ pressed against his mouth but to no avail. He had his eyes squeezed shut, as if shutting them would make Ammon disappear.

"Suck dammit," Ammon cursed.

Kanda snapped. Drawing Mugen, he was across the room in point three seconds. Pointing his prized piece of innocence, Kanda snarled at the disgusting man on the bed.

"You just couldn't leave me be," Ammon sighed, reaching for his pants without letting go of Allen.

Allen just stared wide-eyed up at Kanda. He came to save him? Where was Lavi and Lenalee? Didn't Link get them too? Biting his lip, Allen tried to sort everything out. This wasn't right. Shouldn't it have been Lavi or Lenalee to have come and saved him? Don't get him wrong, he was glad that Kanda flew in when he did but it didn't make any sense. Maybe Ammon really did drug them.

"I guess I'll have to do this the hard way," Ammon stated pulling out a syringe from his pants.

The second Allen spotted the syringe, his body started to shake, "Please…no…"

"Well, my dear Allen," Ammon smirked, "You won't do as I say and your friend here wants to interrupt us. I'm afraid there is no other way."

Allen struggled to free his head from Ammon's grasp, muttering under his breath, "Dear god, not again…not again."

Ammon, completely ignoring Kanda's presence, slowly brought the needle closer to Allen's neck. Just before he could push it into the pale skin there, a hand grabbed the needle. Allen gasped and watched as the needle sunk into the skin in Kanda's hand. The stoic exorcist showed no discomfort as whatever was in the syringe was slowly added to his body. On the other hand, Allen was a wreck.

"K-Kanda!" Allen stuttered, before glaring up at Ammon, "You damn bastard!"

"It isn't my fault that he wants to play he-" Ammon started to say until a hammer flew out of no where and knocked him into the nearest wall.

"Lavi!" Allen cried out.

"I was wondering what was taking Yuu so long so I thought I'd come and help out," Lavi said with a giant smile on his face.

"Damn it!" Ammon cursed.

"Just get him out of here Lavi!" Allen ordered, jumping up and grasping Kanda's arm, "And make sure he forgets everything from tonight!"

"With pleasure," Lavi smirked as he dragged Ammon by his hammer out of the room.

"I curse you exorcists!" Ammon shouted, "Mark my words! I will have my Allen again!"

Allen sighed as the door shut behind them. What a night this turned out to be…

"Moyashi…" Kanda said, hands slowly starting to tremble, "Wh-what was in that needle?"

"A very powerful aphrodisiac," Allen sighed, "Ammon loves using it on whoever he fucks."

"That sick bastard," Kanda cursed.

"He is," Allen agreed before gently pushing Kanda down onto the bed.

"W-What are you doing, Moyashi?" Kanda snapped.

"The aphoristic won't wear off unless you, well, you know," Allen explained, face dark red.

"What?" Kanda gasped.

"You heard what I said, BaKanda," Allen retorted as he unbuttoned the samurai's pants.

"St-Stop it!" Kanda tried to order.

"It was my fault that you got stuck with that needle," Allen said with a smirk, "I will be the one to take full responsibility on making sure that you make a full recovery."

* * *

_**Mizu: It's done!**_

_**Allen: What the heck is wrong with you? First I'm nearly raped by Ammon and now I'm going to fuck Kanda? **_

_**Mizu: Maybe yes maybe no.**_

_**Allen: I'm starting to despise you…**_

_**Kanda: You picked the right one, brat.**_

_**Mizu: You hush! I don't want to hear one word from you! **_

_**Kanda: Huh?**_

_**Mizu: *starts throwing random things at Kanda* I'm mad at you for what you did to Allen in the manga!**_

_**Lavi: Ah…Well, Mizu is busy at the moment so I guess I'll wrap this up for her. All reviews, just like always, are very much welcome.**_

_**Lenalee: C-Ciao for now!**_


	8. Those that see blue

_**Mizu: Wow…It's been a while since I've updated this story, huh? Anyways, I've been stuck on it for a while and was so happy once I finally got passed my brain block. Yay for ideas! Disclaimer time: I don't own -Man. If I did, Allen wouldn't have been stupid enough to stab himself with his own exorcism sword when he knew about the Noah inside of him. **_

_**

* * *

**_

NO BOOTY CALLS, YOU GUYS!

Chapter 8: Those that see blue…

* * *

"Lavi? Are you sure that it was okay to do that?" Lenalee questioned the redhead.

"Yeah," Lavi sighed, "If we didn't let Ammon go, we might arouse suspicion from the community. He won't contact any brokers cause he still wants to enjoy Allen. Can't really do that with a bunch of akuma blowing the building apart now can he?"

"That's not what I meant, Lavi," Lenalee sighed, "I meant are you sure that it was okay to leave Kanda with Allen?"

"Trust me on this, Lenalee. Yuu might want Allen so badly that he actually agreed to this competition but he still has his honor. He'd never take advantage of Allen even if he was drugged," Lavi chuckled, "He won't let himself lose control and take him while Allen's defenseless."

"You sure?" Lenalee questioned.

"Of course," Lavi beamed.

* * *

Allen quietly shut the door to his room before making his way to the stairs. Bringing his right hand up to his lips, the teen made sure that no evidence of what had just happened remained on his face. The last thing he needed was the other exorcists interrogating him with a boat load of questions.

"Though most would be entirely just. I have to say, though. If that's only thing that Kanda has to go off of for size, maybe he is right to call me a Moyashi," Allen chuckled as he quietly made his way up the stairs, "What time is it anyways?"

Walking into the kitchen to fill his stomach, the young general looked up at the newly installed clock. One thirty in the morning.

"Damn. BaKanda lasted a lot longer than I thought he did," Allen whistled, "I really didn't expect it to be so late. Oh well. I'm so hungry now."

Walking to the pantry, Allen had the utter misfortune of walking directly next to a large mirror on the wall. Grimacing and trying to figure out why he was going to torture himself, he slowly turned to look directly into it. The boy nearly shouted for joy. The shadow of the fourteenth was no where to be seen in his reflection. Dancing in front of the mirror, Allen let his eyes drift back up to his face where they slowly started to widened. Something that Kanda had said to him during their time together early suddenly came rushing to the front of his mind.

"_B-Blue," the normally stoic man stuttered, as the white haired teen played with his most sensitive area, their eyes, however for whatever reason, locked._

"_Huh?" Allen questioned, raising an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, BaKanda?"_

"_Y-Your eyes…They're b-blue," Kanda commented._

_Allen flinched as his face betrayed him to show the man his shock. Quickly pushing the said emotion from his face, the teen smirked as he placed his face next to the older man's erection, eyes never breaking contact with each other._

"_You're seeing things, BaKanda," Allen smirked, slowly taking the tip of the organ into his mouth._

"_K-Kuso!" Kanda hissed for a split second._

"Well, I'll be damned," Allen muttered, rubbing the back of his head, "The baka really did see blue in my eyes. Man, I really thought that I had myself under control. I'm slippin."

Staring deeply into own eyes in the mirror, Allen smirked, "Guess he's just lucky then cause not many people will ever see this beautiful color. He better be grateful for that."

Stretching, Allen turned back to the way he had come in. After seeing himself in the mirror, he decided that it be best if he just found Link and made his way to Kanda's room. There was no way that he was going to go back to his room for a number of reasons. One, Kanda was still in his room. Two, Kanda was still naked on the bed in his room. Three, he didn't particularly want to be in the same room as the samurai when he woke up the next morning to discover that Allen had left him unclothed. And finally, Kanda's room was closer.

Quickly locating his watch dog of a Crow, the two made their way into the samurai's room to finally get some rest. Of course, now that there weren't any horrid memories associated with said room, the poor blonde man had to once again sleep on the floor.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lavi shouted as he stumbled down the stairs in his pajama pants, "Who the crud is-" The red headed was suddenly interrupted when he was tackled by two fellow redheads, "-it? Daniel? Danielle?"

"Lavi! Where's Allen?" the two demanded, shaking the poor man in perfect unison.

"Asleep, like any normal human being should be at this time!" Lavi exclaimed, trying to free himself.

"Wake him up!" Daniel yelled at the exorcist.

"We have to see him right now!" Danielle added.

"Lavi?" Lenalee's voice sounded from her hallway, "What's going on?"

"Daniel and Danielle are here. They apparently need to speak with Allen urgently," Lavi sighed, finally freed from the twin's hold.

"Well let's go get him. We need to make sure that he's still alive after last night anyways," Lenalee stated as she slowly walked down the stairs with a graceful ease in her long midnight blue nightgown.

"Yeah, you're right," Lavi sighed, following his comrade down the stairs, "You two stay there for a second, okay?"

"K-k," they whimpered.

"Did they say what they needed, Lavi?" Lenalee asked as the redhead finally caught up to her next to Allen's door.

"Nah, but it must be important," Lavi stated, slowly opening Allen's door and walking in, "Oi, Allen~! Time to get up. Those twins are at the door for…YUUU?"

Lenalee rushed into the room only to rush back out. On the bed as a very naked Kanda, who was slowly starting to wake up on the wrong side of the bed already. His long, raven-like hair, stuck to his body as well as the sheets that he laid on. Lavi's jaw dropped as the stoic samurai slowly sat up on the bed and, for the first time since Lavi had met the second exorcist, softly smiled to himself. Not noticing the gaping redhead, Kanda slowly crawled out of the bed and tried to locate his pants.

"Where the hell did Allen throw my pants?" he muttered to himself.

"A-Allen?" Lavi screeched, "D-did y-you just c-c-call him A-Allen?" "Hm? I guess I did," Kanda said, smiling a bit, finally finding his pants, "Don't know why but I'm in a rather good mood this morning."

"Y-You didn't!" Lavi snapped at the slightly younger man.

"Didn't what?" Kanda sighed, now setting out to find a shirt to wear for the time being.

"Y-Y-You know! Th-The competition!" Lavi shouted.

"Oh," Kanda said nonchalantly, finding his hair tie, "No. We didn't. Allen just made sure that the aphrodisiac worked through my system a little quicker."

"H-How?" Lavi stuttered, eye slowly widening in understanding, "I-If you didn't do it, then…"

"Ding Ding Ding. We have a winner," Kanda stated, "Wonder where my shirt disappeared to…"

"Y-You're kinda creeping me out, Yuu," Lavi gulped.

"How's that?" Kanda asked, walking out of the room with the redhead right on his tail.

"You're acting really strange this morning," Lavi pointed out as they ascended the stairs, "You're being nice."

"That's one of the side effects from Ammon's drug," Allen's voice stated.

"Allen!" Lavi cried out, rushing to his heart's unknowing captor, "What's going on with Yuu?"

"Ammon's drug has two possible side effects," Allen explained, trying to hide his smirk from Kanda, "One, after the drug has fully run it's course, the user will be extremely relaxed and at ease for at least a couple of hours after waking up."

"What's the other side effect?" Lavi questioned.

"You're basically paralyzed or have severe muscle spasms for the next couple of days," Allen sighed, walking towards the front door.

"Fun…" Lavi whimpered, "Which one were you?"

"Paralyzed and muscle spasms," Allen stated, "That's why I'm glad that BaKanda here didn't get that effect. He'd be so freakin' pissy."

"Allen!" the twins shouted as soon as they spotted him.

"Walker, I see you took your time getting down the stairs," Link said from beside the twins.

"I was making sure that Kanda was fine from last night's incident," Allen chuckled, noticing Lenalee's dark blush, "D-Don't worry about anything, Lenalee. Kanda's just a little…more friendly this morning."

"I-I kinda figured that," she nodded.

"Allen!" the twins shouted again.

"What?" Allen gasped, "Why are you two even here?"

"It's ringleader Ryan," Daniel started.

"He's caught whatever his dad has," Danielle added.

"He can't perform tonight," they both finished.

"And I tie in, how?" Allen questioned, nervous for the answer.

"We told him that you were in town so…" Danielle started to explain.

"H-he wants you to at least come and try to be the ringleader for a couple of nights," Daniel added.

"Well, actually is begging you to come back," they stated.

"Great…Just what I wanted to be doing during my free time during the day," Allen sighed, "Baby sit the entire circus."

"W-we're sorry," the twins whimpered.

Allen smiled and placed a hand on both of their shoulders, "I'll do it."

"R-Really?" they gasped before attacking him with hugs, "You are the greatest, Allen!"

"I know," Allen snickered, "I'll see you guys in about an hour. I've got to do some things around time then I'll be out there, okay?"

"K~!" the two chanted, "See you in a bit, Little Allen!"

Allen laughed as he watched to the two run down the street, "Tonight's gonna be a interesting night…"

* * *

_**Mizu: Whoot! It done! On a side note, this chapter was typed up in twenty minutes around four thirty in the morning so there may be a lot of mistakes in it. I was really tired but didn't want to go to back to bed without typing up this all up. **_

_**Allen: Why am I acting that way?**_

_**Mizu: Cause you have a naughty secret, of course, little cutie Allen.**_

_**Lavi: Like what?**_

_**Mizu: I'm not telling. By the way, the color of the eye thing was cause I've been debating which is better. In the anime, Allen has deep gray eyes but in the manga, he has blue eyes (if memory serves right). So finally, this is what came out after debating about this for like three months. **_

_**Lenalee: That's kinda cute.**_

_**Allen: No it's not. It's just confusing. Right, Kanda? …*looks around* Kanda?**_

_**Kanda: *staring at a random butterfly outside through a window* hm? Need something, Allen?**_

_**Allen: *jaw drops***_

_**Mizu: Oops. He must still be going through the side effect. Poor guy. Don't worry. He'll be back to his coldhearted but totally lovable self next chapter. Well, that's it for now. Don't forget to review to pick the pairing that you think should win.**_

_**Lavi: *holds up an amazing poster* Laven!**_

_**Lenalee: No, *holds up signs* Lenallen!**_

_**Kanda: *holds up tiny flag* Yullen, please.**_

_**Allen: Just make it stop, okay?**_

_**Mizu: Not yet, Little Allen. Hang tight for a while, k? Ciao for now!**_


	9. The Shadow of a Smile

_**Mizu: Ah! I'm so sorry for such a late update! I've been so busy and I could not for the live of me figure out how to phrase this chapter. So here it is! I really like it. It's starting to explain a few things while adding a few more questions. Oh, and to the people who are cheering for Yullen, the end of this chapter are sorta focused on your pairing. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, Link wouldn't have done that to Allen and Allen wouldn't be in trouble! Down with the insanity that is Leverrier! Up with the rule of Komui's insanity! **_

* * *

NO BOOTY CALLS, YOU GUYS!

Chapter 9- The Shadow of a Smile…

* * *

"Why are we back at the church, Allen?" Lenalee questioned.

"I need to speak with Father Nero," Allen simply said as he opened the doors, "Alone."

Allen slowly shut the doors behind him, much to his Crow's protests. Pulling his hood up over his hair, Allen slowly made his way up to the alter. He ran his fingers each of the pews as he walked up the aisle. A faint smile graced his lips as his eyes spotted the tall figure asleep on the last pew. The smile was but a ghost of the his famous mask, hiding in the shadow of it forever wishing for a way to break through to appear in the world. Kneeling in front of man, Allen gently shook the man awake.

"Father Nero," Allen whispered, slowly rising the man from his slumber.

"A-Allen?" the monk questioned as he slowly rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "What are you doing here so early this morning?"

"I came to speak with you," Allen stated, walking up to the alter, "It has been many years since I've last seen you."

"That it has," the monk smiled, slowly standing up.

Allen continued to smile that shadow smile as he ran his gloved fingers across the alter, "I can still remember this place so well."

"That doesn't surprise me in the least," Nero chuckled, "You've always had a great memory."

"I suppose I do…" Allen chuckled darkly, hand slowly coming to rest over a worn bible on the alter.

"…What is it that bothers your soul, dear boy?" Nero asked, never moving from his spot.

Allen slowly brought his left hand up to cover his left eye as he turned to face the monk. The shadow of his smile remained present on his face, though now it let his true emotion show through. Sorrow.

"I am an exorcist," Allen said softly, "a disciple of god but yet it doesn't that those that I meet are the ones that are tainted. It is I who is tainted."

"My dear boy," Father Nero said, slowly raising his arms, "that is not true. God has chosen you for some great deed. I just know it."

"Father Nero," Allen sighed, "You do not know everything that has been revealed to me within the past years that I have been away."

"Then tell me. I have always been willing to listen to you and I will always do so," the monk said, patting the pew next to him as he sat down.

Allen just shook his head, leaning up against the alter as he looked up at the ceiling, "Where to start is the question. I have recently found out that Mana did not love me like I thought he did."

"That is impossible," Nero stated, "I know that Mana-"

"He did not," Allen snapped, glaring at the old man before him, "I have fought with myself for many a night because of that thought. Mana did not love me the way I thought he did. He only loved what I carry within me."

"And what, my dear boy, do you carry that would make you believe that Mana did not love you?" Nero sighed, shaking his head at the stupidity he thought had come over Allen.

"His dead brother."

"…what?" Nero gaped.

"His dead brother, Neah Walker. A Noah," Allen said, glare never leaving his face but no longer directed at the monk, "The Fourteenth Noah to be exact."

"S-so-"

"Yes. I too am a noah, or that is what everyone has begun to believe," Allen sighed, face softening, "I do not know what to believe anymore, let alone do. I am an exorcist but at the same time, I am the enemy…"

"But you haven't become a Noah yet or else the order would not allow you to be with them. They would have terminated you long ago," Nero stated, trying to lift the spirits of the white haired male in front of him.

"No they wouldn't. They need me to control the ark that we stole from the Earl," Allen sighed, rubbing his left arm.

"…is your arm bothering you?" Nero questioned.

"No," Allen stated, "It hasn't bothered me since the night I almost lost it to another Noah, Tyki Mikk. He ripped off my arm and destroyed my innocence but yet I was able to regain my innocence."

"There!" Nero shouted.

"…huh?" Allen blinked.

"That should be proof enough!" Nero exclaimed happily, "If God did not wish for you to fight on his side of this horrid war, he would not allow you to have your innocence back after this Tyki destroyed it! You are still an exorcist and not a Noah!"

"Father Nero," Allen whispered, looking down at the floor, the shadow smile appearing yet again, "Thank you."

"My dear boy," Father Nero smiled gently, walking up to the teen at his alter, "You remember the last time you were here? How I told you everything then?"

"Yes I remember," Allen nodded, "You told me about my biological parents that day."

"That's right," Nero said, leaning against the alter next to Allen, "It was sixteen years ago on the twenty-fifth of December that your mother gave birth to you. Your parents were ecstatic about having their child on the Holy day. They even asked me to stand by them as they brought you into the world."

"Then when I was born, my mother screamed at my disgustingly deformed arm," Allen interrupted, holding onto his arm.

"Yes, she did. She demanded to know where her little baby was. When we finally managed to explain to her that you were her child and that there had possibly been some problem with her pregnancy that caused your arm, she and your father demanded that I took you away from the house to perform an exorcism and kill you. I tried to talk sense into them but it was no use. So I did as they told and took you behind the house. Just as I was about to do the terrible job, you opened your amazing eyes.

"When I looked into those silver eyes of yours, I knew I couldn't do it. So I quickly gathered some blankets and ran from the town. I can remember walking for days, only stopping to give you some water. You never cried out though. All you did was look up at the sky or at me with those beautiful silver eyes, taking in everything that you could.

Then I finally made it to Birgu. I was starting to get desperate. I had no idea what to do anymore. I knew that I couldn't return to your home because there I would be shunned. There was no way that I could leave you alone either but I couldn't take care of you. Then I met Anka and Wyatt. They were crying as they left the town. I rushed up to them and asked what was wrong.

It was then that Anka told me that her child had just been born a stillborn and now they had to return to the circus that they lived at without their child by their side. Wyatt just held Anka close as she cried. I looked down at you and saw something I had never seen before."

"Blue in my eyes, right?" Allen smiled.

"Yep. You were staring at them intently as your eyes slowly changed into a bright and fierce light blue with silver undertones. My breath caught in my throat as I looked back at the grieving couple. Somehow, I think that you knew. So I cleared my throat and quickly explained your situation to them. Then I asked them if they'd like to adopt you as their son. Of course, they jumped at the chance. I quickly showed them your arm and they said that there was nothing wrong with it. That it made you you."

Allen smiled happily as he gently squeezed his arm, "They were the first to ever except me."

"That's right. Then I told them that I'd take up residence at a church nearby so whenever they needed to talk to someone, I would be there." Nero finished, resting his hand on Allen's shoulder, "And here I am."

"Then a couple of days later, Anka came busting into this church crying because the ringleader was going to make me be the slave to the circus and not know she was my mom. She didn't want to give me up but she didn't want me to have to go through that kind of life." Allen stated, smiling warmly at the old monk.

"Yes she did. I finally managed to explain to her that so long as you with near her, you'd somehow know she was your mother," Nero stated, "And you did. I remember the first time you stumbled into this old church. You were only three years old and the circus had returned yet again for the holidays. You were cold and hungry when you finally managed to get in."

* * *

*Flashback*

"Hewo?" a tiny brown haired Allen questioned as he struggled to open the door to the church, "Is anybody here?"

"Welcome, little one," Father Nero greeted, standing up from the front pew, "What brings you here on this cold evening?"

"I got lost," the tiny boy mumbled, "Evewybody kept walking though the snow was hurting my eyes."

"Oh dear," the monk said, picking up the small child and bringing into the back where a fire was roaring in a fireplace, "Well, let's get you warmed up and then when the snow lets up, we'll go look for everyone. Who do you live with?"

"A circus," the boy said bluntly.

"A c-circus?" the monk gaped, "Wh-What's your name, child?"

"Allen," Allen said gently, smiling a little bit, "Jia says dat my name is special."

"Jia? Whose Jia?" Nero asked, wrapping a blanket around the child.

"She throws big knives," Allen said, stretching his arms as far apart as he could, "but she's really nice ta me. Like a big sister."

"D-Do you have any parents?" Nero asked, nervous about the answer.

"Well, no but…" Allen looked up at the monk with his big silver eyes, "I think I know who they are."

"W-who do you think they are?" Nero probed, staring into those huge eyes.

"Anka and Wyatt!" Allen beamed, "They sure act like it! Whenever ringmaster lets me be wit them, they treat me like a der son. It makes me feel nice and warm too. So dat's why I think that they are my mommy and daddy. It's just the ringmaster don't want me to know so I don't tell anyone."

"Y-You're a very wise child, Allen," Nero stated as he heard several people burst into the church.

"Allen!" two voices screamed.

"Dat's mommy and daddy," Allen whispered, barely loud enough for Nero to hear, smiling extremely warmly.

"Father Nero!" the two parents shouted in the part of the church, "Have you seen any little-"

"He's right here, you two," Nero smiled, carrying Allen out to meet the worried adults.

"Allen!" Anka cried out, racing forward and plucking him from Nero's arms, "You had us worried sick, young man!"

"You had everyone worried," Wyatt added, rustling the toddler's hair.

"Sorwy," Allen whimpered, tears starting to well up in his eyes, "It's just dat evewyone kept walking and I can't kept up."

"It's alright, little guy," Anka soothed, gently rocking the boy back and forth in her arms, "Next time, though, grab onto either Wyatt's or my hands. That way, no one gets lost."

"K~!" Allen beamed, turning back to look at Nero, "I told you act like them."

Nero just chuckled at Anka's and Wyatt's confused expressions as they thanked him for finding Allen. He walked up to the alter and looked up at the painted windows that filled in between the two walls.

"You were worried about him not knowing who his parents were but he figured it out anyway," Nero smiled, "I'm sure that the Lord has some great plan in store for our little Allen."

*End Flash back*

* * *

"That was my first memory," Allen smiled gently, now on the ground with his knees up against his chest, "That was the night I figured out who my mom and dad were, even thought they weren't my biological ones."

"They gave you up to Mana because they were afraid of how your were growing up. They wanted to get you out of that circus if it cost them their lives. That's why when Mana came, they gave you up," Nero said, staring at the painted windows.

"I bet they came here the day after the let him take me and cried their eyes out," Allen chuckled sorrowfully.

"You're right. They did," Nero said, looking down at the white-haired boy, "You do know that they were here when you and Cross came to stay in Birgu."

"Yes," Allen nodded.

"Why didn't you visit them then?" Nero asked.

"It was too soon after Mana died and I killed him again," Allen sighed, "I was ashamed of myself and didn't want to explain things to them. I was being selfish."

"…I don't think so," Nero said, "You didn't want them to worry is all."

"Haha, sugarcoating words again, Father," Allen laughed gently, "Don't you think that that is wrong for someone like you to do?"

"You know very well that I have fallen from the perfect path a long time ago," Nero stated.

"Yes and it was because of me as well," Allen whimpered, "It was after both Ammon and Narien. When I started to question things…Things that I shouldn't have had to question."

"Ah yes, rather or not you were gay," Nero smirked, "I told you that I never really agreed with the church on that long before I knew you but never told anyone and taught against my believes. So I cannot tell you how happy I was when you started to wonder whether or not it was right or not."

"That's not really something every teenage boy wants to hear," Allen chuckled a little nervously.

"I just told you what I really believed," Nero stated, rustling the white hair of the exorcist, "If you truly love someone, it doesn't matter what they are. You cannot help to whom you fall in love with."

"Then you even helped me figure out what I was," Allen blushed, " '_Do you like girls __**that**__ way_?' Yes. '_Do you like boys __**that**__ way_?' …Y-Yeah. And I still do like both. That's actually why I came here today."

"Ammon already giving you troubles?" Nero sighed, "That boy's trouble. Every time I go into town to gather supplies, he's standing in the marketplace just eying people."

"Well, there's that and," Allen said, blush darkening, "Y-You know my comrade? Th-The one with the long midnight bluish-black hair?"

"The one with the sword?" Nero questioned.

"That one. Well, last night he managed to keep Ammon from sticking me with that evil drug of his but he got injected with it instead," Allen said, now bright red, "So I helped him up but he said something during it…"

"During it? Did you-"

"NO!" Allen screeched, "You know that I don't want to do _**that**_ with anyone but the person that I love. I d-don't mind a bit of…play but that's it! You know that, right?"

"haha, of course, Allen," Nero laughed, "Continue. What did the guy say?"

"Blue," Allen stated, looking straight at the monk, "He said that my eyes were blue. I-I'm afraid that I might start losing m-my control now that he's seen the blue hidden in my eyes."

"Or it's a sign," Nero smirked, "Maybe he's the one. After all, you've never had this problem before. In all of your letters, though you do need to stop doing that now that you are in the Order, you always kept me updated with that kind of thing and said no one else other than the people at the circus, Cross, Narien, and myself have seen the blue in your eyes. So maybe you've fallen for this mysterious swordsman."

"W-with K-Kanda?" Allen sputtered, rushing to his feet, face as red as possible, "N-No way! Not with that jerk! He is the worst kind of man there is! He's mean, h-he's cruel. He makes fun of me all of the time! I swear he d-doesn't have a h-heart!"

"Do you worry about him when he goes off into a battle for his safety? Aren't you happy when he makes it back safely?" Nero smirked at the flustered teen.

"Th-There's no way that I c-could l-love that jerk!" Allen shouted, before lowering his voice to a whisper, "I-Is there?"

"I dunno," Nero shrugged, "But keep it in mind and when you think you've figured it out, let him do _**that**_ to you."

"Hell fucking no!" Allen cursed.

"Ha! Made you curse in the church! Now you know what that means," Nero laughed loudly.

"Crap…" Allen growled, "Do I really have to go along with this still?"

"Have you married or are you with anyone? Nope," Nero chuckled darkly, "Now, you need mess with this Kanda's head until you get your answer tonight."

"Dammit!" Allen shouted, stomping his feet, "that's not fair! I've got to go help out at the circus tonight!"

"Perfect!" Nero clapped his hands, handing Allen a scarf, "Now off you go. Can't keep your comrades waiting any longer.

"But Father~" Allen started to whine as Nero pushed him to the door and opened it to see a peculiar sight, "What the crud?"

There in front of the church was Link with Lavi's bandana tied around his mouth, Kanda's hair tie holding his wrists behind his back while Lenalee's Sir Komurin proof rope tied the crow to a nearby tree. Surrounding him were his three other comrades, innocence activated and ready to harm the crow should he make any move towards the church.

"…Am I right to be a little worried, Father Nero?" Allen questioned, walking up to the group.

"With how your life has been, Allen, I think you should be used to this by now," Nero snickered, patting him on the back, "After all you've-"

"H-hush!" Allen snapped, covering the monk's mouth, earning him some confused looks from the three other exorcists.

* * *

_**Mizu: Awesome dance time for job well done! *proceeds with happy dance to Bouncing of the Walls Again***_

_**Allen: Eh…not gonna say anything * curls up in corner***_

_**Lavi: So Allen's not as innocent as we've always thought.**_

_**Kanda: I knew it. There's no way he'd to *bleep* and *bleeeeep* last night if he was.**_

_**Lenalee: I like his eyes. But why is Kanda the only who gets to see him with blue eyes?**_

_**Kanda: Because she's going to pick me.**_

_**Lavi: No! Mizu, you haven't decided right?**_

_**Mizu: No but I'm getting close to knowing what I want to do in later chapter but I still don't know what pairing I want to win.**_

_**Lenalee: Thank goodness. I still have a chance to beat the pulp out of Yullen!**_

_**Kanda: Who said anything about you beating my pairing? Yullen is the clearest choice here!**_

_**Lavi: Nope! Laven is way better! It shall prevail over both of your pairings! *the three start to argue***_

_**Allen: R-Really? Do I really get no say in this? **_

_**Link: Apparently not.**_

_**Mizu: AH! Get out of here Link! I'm still upset at you! Out! *chases Link with a bazooka and Sir Komurin EX* Charge!**_

_**Allen: *blinks* This…can't be happening. *sighs* Mizu loves every single review and enjoys all suggestions. **_

_**Nero: Ciao Ciao for now!**_


	10. The Greatest Show

_**Mizu: I finally managed to figure out what do with the circus scene! Yay! Anyway, here's one little fact that you guys should know about me. I love song-fics. Music, afterall, is what inspires me when I write. So, especially for a fic like this, it's kinda hard for me not to add in at least one chapter with a song. I was doing good until I heard this song. Then I thought, 'OMG! This song is perfect for what I want to do!' So here you guys go. A song fic chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man nor the song. End of story there. **_

_**By the way, when you reach the song, you'll see stuff about tomato juice. I figured that I would write this with what the circus used to replicate blood. So there you have it. The song is The Greatest Show Unearthed by Creature Feature.**_

_**

* * *

**_

NO BOOTY CALLS YOU GUYS!

Chapter 10- The Greatest Show…

* * *

"So what did you and that old monk talk about?" Lavi pressed as they walked up to the circus.

"Just some things that have been bugging me for awhile," Allen sighed as he walked into the tent, "I've known Father Nero for such a long time that whenever I'm given the chance, I'll go to him for advice."

"Advice?" Lenalee repeated, "What kind of advice?"

Allen's face instantly changed to a bright red and he sped up his pace. Lavi snickered as Lenalee turned back to the two other's with a confused face.

"That must be some _**important**_ advice, right Allen?" Lavi called after Allen.

"Sh-shut up!" Allen shouted back over his shoulder.

"Well, Yuu, it looks like you get to be first," Lavi sighed as Allen ran into Daniel and Danielle.

"What?" Lenalee gaped, "What just happened?"

"Che, I told you, usagi," Kanda smirked as he quickly made his way up to Allen.

"What just happened?" Lenalee repeated.

"Allen helped Kanda with his "problems" last night and then today Allen needed to seek advice from Father Nero," Lavi said, rubbing the back of his head, "That means that Yuu left an impression on our dear Moyashi so we have to let him have first go at our little general."

"That sucks," Lenalee pouted.

"Yeah," Lavi nodded, "it does. I'm not gonna get a fair chance at Allen now~!"

* * *

"Hurry Allen! We've got to get you ready before people show up!" the twins shouted, dragging Allen by his arms towards the back of the tent.

"Yes, Yes," Allen sighed, "I know that. It won't take me long to get ready."

"What do you mean it won't take long!" Daniel snapped.

"We've got to find you a ring leader costume and then a new clown costume!" Danielle added.

"Then we've got to get you in your make-up!" Both whined.

"Make-up?" Kanda and Lenalee repeated.

"Clown make-up," Allen smiled back at them, "Why don't you have my family help out tonight as well?"

"EH!" the four behind him gasped.

"No way in hell am I going to dress like a bloody circus freak!" Kanda snapped at the general.

"Too bad," Allen smirked back at the fuming samurai, "It's an order. We're **all** going to help the circus tonight."

"Yay!" the twins cheered, throwing Allen into a rack of clothes, "Now find a ring leader outfit that fits you!"

"Sure thing," Allen said, sifting through the rack, "Oh, and I don't need a new clown costume."

"Huh?" the twins questioned, tilting their heads in opposite directions.

Allen turned and flashed everyone there a very dark and mischievous smile, "I've already got the perfect one with me."

"Since when!" Lavi and Lenalee gaped.

"When doesn't matter," a new voice sounded, followed by a violent coughing fit, "So long as he has one, that's all that matters."

"You're up and about," Allen whispered, "Ringmaster Ryan."

A man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes slowly walked up to the white-haired teen, "I couldn't resist coming out and greeting you myself."

"You should be resting," Allen responded, looking anywhere but at the Ringmaster.

"Then I'd never get to see you. I know that you wouldn't come to my tent and risk getting caught by my father," Ryan smiled softly, hand gently grabbing a white lock of hair, "What happened to you, dear little Allen?"

"Mana died," Allen softly said, still not looking at the ringmaster.

"Yes, we all knew about that. We left the night that he was buried. You looked so lifeless," Ryan stated, forcing Allen to look at him, "Tell me what happened boy."

Allen bit his lip before producing an evil smirk, "Let's just say that I did something incredibly stupid and horrendously bad that the shock of it bleached all of my auburn hair to white and leave it at that."

Ryan was silent for a second before he too smirked just like Allen, "Very well then. I'm glad that you will be taking my place until I'm better."

"Yes well," Allen sighed before staring straight into Ryan's eyes, "I don't have much choice in the matter."

"Oh?" Ryan quirked an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"I'm the slave of this circus," Allen smirked, pulling away from the ringleader, "No matter how far I roam or what I do, this circus owns me. If there is something that needs to be done, I must do it. That, after all, was my punishment for being born."

Ryan stumbled backwards towards the other stunned exorcists.

"A-Allen," Lavi stuttered, "What are you talking about?"

"Y-You still hate him," Ryan whimpered, "I don't blame you but-"

"Hate him?" Allen laughed, his black side completely freed, "No, I don't hate him."

Allen walked up to stone that had been placed for one of the many acts. Rolling up his left sleeve, the teen general showed his arm to Ryan. The smirk on his face seemed to send jolts of electricity up and down everyone's back.

"Let's say that this stone is that man," Allen chuckled, drawing his arm back.

In one swift punch, the entire rock exploded into a shower of little pieces and dust. Ryan's face paled even further as Allen picked up the biggest piece he could of what was left.

"Even that amount of destruction on his being wouldn't be enough to make it right," Allen growled, crushing the piece in his left hand, "Nothing ever will."

"A-Allen," the twins whimpered.

"Y-you do know that-" Ryan started to say.

"I don't care!" Allen screamed, "There are only five people in this world that I, of all people, want to honestly kill. He's number two on my list. So you tell him, for me Ryan."

Ryan gulped as Allen gently placed his hand on the side of his cheek, "You tell your dear daddy dearest that if he wasn't already dying by old age and karma, he'd being dying by my hand right now."

* * *

"Come one! Come all! Welcome to Circ de Freak~!" Lavi chanted from the ticket booth outside of the tent.

"Lavi~!" Lenalee called, running up to the redhead in a top hat.

"Another message from Allen?" Lavi sighed, "You know, when he assigned us these little jobs, I didn't think that it would be this boring…"

"He only put you as ticket collector because out of the three of us, your smile is the most welcoming. Well, except for Allen," Lenalee giggled as a little boy tried to pull on Lavi's hair.

"Yeah," Lavi sighed, "So what's the message?"

"Not a message," Lenalee snickered, holding out Timcampy in her palm, "Blackmail."

"Blackmail? On who?" Lavi questioned, closing the ticket booth up.

"Kanda," Lenalee smirked.

"Of Yuu?" Lavi squealed, "Whatcha get!"

"His costume," Lenalee chuckled, letting Timcampy show the recording.

"Dear…gawd," Lavi said before busting up in laughter.

For in the projection was the Great Kanda Yuu, the Order's most feared exorcist, looking like one of the gayest Merry Men of Robin Hood. Allen had stuck him into a bright red tunic, what looked like dark pink tights, red pointy shoes, a pink Robin Hood hat along with a red feather, and had his hair in a low ponytail, held together with bright pink tie. Their general's laughter and smirk had not been missed in the projection as Kanda forced himself to stay still.

"How's Allen get him into that get up?" Lenalee wondered after their laughter died down.

"Yuu's trying to prove to Allen that he's not the hard ass everyone thinks he is. Letting Allen humiliate him and not lifting a finger to stop him is his way of doing so," Lavi snickered, "Thankfully, since I have no real skills with anything circus worthy, Allen's assigned me with snack duty."

"Lucky. I get to be supply runner," Lenalee pouted.

"Be happy you're not the one that Allen's trying to humiliate then," Lavi chuckled.

"Does it seem a little bit dark in here to you, Lavi?" Lenalee asked, looking around.

"Yeah. How are they going to do a show if it's so dark that it makes it hard to see things?" Lavi pondered.

"You two!" Link snapped from behind a curtain, "Get back here and get ready for the show!"

"Right!"

Just as the two ran behind the curtain, a man dressed in formal wear with an old top hat and white hair walked out to face the audience. His entire face was painted white except around his mouth where it was painted black and his left eye which was painted black as well but also had a line of black going through it.

"Allen…" Lavi and Lenalee whispered as they watched him approach the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen~!" Allen called, pulling everyone's attention to him instantly as a slightly creepy music started to play, "Thank you for coming out to see our wonderful performances tonight! We have quite the show for you tonight! For you see, you are all in for a magnificent treat! Tonight is the night we show you a show that is only seen once a year. A show that is so stupendous that can never be repeated by anyone else.

"So step right on up with us. Behind this curtain, lies all of our ghastly and wonderfully frightening creatures," Allen snickered, gesturing to the curtain that he came from, "that are sure to bring everyone delight and horror. Bringing to life fantasy mixed with a little bit of terror. Go on and tell us what you want for everyone single one of your wishes is our command. All desires can be brought to life.

"But let me warn you," Allen smirked, silver eyes seeming to glow, "do not ever leave this tent until the show is through for you just might regret it. After all, there is always a price to pay. Now, let me welcome you to the greatest show unearthed~!"

Just then, the entire tent erupted in performers, all singing along with that eerie music that was playing in the background. Lavi stood behind the curtain with the rest from the Order as they watched Allen grabbed onto a hoop that hung just above his head. The second he did, he was hoisted up into the air until he came to rest on ledge. The spotlight followed his every move now...

_The dark carnival is in town_

...Allen started to sing, slowly stepping out onto the high wire, slowly walking across it with ease…

_You'd better be ready_

...He pointed down to the ground at all the clowns and scary assortment of performers running around with no order…

_Just follow the parade _

…as a few men dressed in amazing skeleton costumes spun around the arena quickly…

_Of dancing skeletons; _

_Full of ghoulish delights _

_Around every corner - _

…Allen jumped down from the high wire, doing several fancy flips before landing next to some preteen kids who were sitting right by there parents…

_Don't tell your parents you're here, _

…Allen smiled warmly at a few of the kids, gently pinching one of their cheeks, before he stood back up and headed to the stairs. Just as he reached them, he looked back and drew his fingers across his neck, smirking somewhat darkly at kids…

_They will soon be mourners _

…Allen slowly made his way down the stairs. As he went down, he motioned for the few fire breathers stationed on those particular stairs to start breathing fire above him as he walked down them…

_Welcome to the lower birth, _

…He ran down the rest of the stairs, so fast that the normal humans couldn't see him anymore, unlike the exorcists that were hiding behind the curtain…

_The greatest show unearthed: _

_We appear without a sound, _

…He "reappeared" next to a huge, muscular man, successfully freaking him out…

_The darkest show around, _

…and making him pass out…

_We will leave you in a daze - _

_Madness, murder, dismay! _

…He "disappeared" again…

_We will disappear at night, _

…while he was "missing" he spilt some tomato juice on the ground in front of the crowd…

_With blood on the concrete _

…As Allen prepared his next move, the rest of the circus distracted the crowd with mine boggling tricks and simple gestures. Suddenly, Allen appeared upside down in front of that same muscular man just as he woke up, smiling a dark smile that would almost make Road uncomfortable…

_I will be your ticket taker - _

…making the man faint again…

_Come inside, it's a dream! _

…At least a hundred mirrors fell from above them as Allen did a few back flips into them, making it seem like there a lot of him…

_Enter the fun house of mirrors, _

…while the twins let out a blood curdling, high pitched scream behind everyone…

_No one can hear you scream. _

…Allen stood with his arms spread out as he pulled a random woman out of the crowd and held her close to his chest (the three back stay were just about charge out there and drag him by his ear back to the Order)…

_We can supply anything _

…He made her look deep into his eyes as he placed her in front of a mirror that wasn't facing everyone…

_That your heart desires, _

…Allen motioned for it to be flipped around as he made her look at the mirror…

_But the consequences _

…Her eyes widened as she watched them show her a bloody shattered mirror with Allen smirking behind her with a _**fake**_ dagger up against her neck, as he brought his mouth close to her ear…

_Will surely be dire. _

…The woman screamed before fainting…

…One of the clowns took the woman back to her seat while Allen jumped up to another low hoop and was raised up above everyone…

_Welcome to the lower birth, _

…He did a few spins around the hoop before jumping down once more…

_The greatest show unearthed: _

…landing softly with a tomato juice stained real dagger…

_We appear without a sound, _

…slowly running his tongue over the blade and smirking…

_The darkest show around, _

…before throwing it over his shoulder…

_We will leave you in a daze - _

…embedding it on a spinning board with a random performer strapped to it, just above the man's head…

_Madness, murder, dismay! _

…He "disappeared again"…

_We will disappear at night, _

…while he was "missing" he spilt some more tomato juice on the ground in front of the crowd…

_With blood on the concrete _

…Again, as Allen prepared for the next part, the rest of the circus performers drew every drop of attention from the audience. Then Allen shot out from behind a curtain, tossing a doll that looked like a real living and breathing clown behind the curtain before jumping onto a horse's back, smirking at the audience all the while…

_Come inside For the ride, _

_Your deepest darkest fears_

…he rode passed the audience…

_The best night Of your life, _

…before reaching where the exit was and pretending to lock it…

_You're never leaving here _

…Shadows around everyone seemed to start dancing…

_The unknown, _

_The unseen, _

_Is what you're gonna find _

…What appeared to be monsters to everyone other than the ones of the Order jumped out at every point of Allen's hand. Ten in total…

_Witness this, _

_Witness that,_

…just before Allen placed his head in his hand, much like how Tyki Mikk did whenever he thought of how exciting it was to have both a dark and light side…

_Until you lose your mind! _

…This time, Allen joined in with the rest of the circus, doing random stunts and stuff like that. And this time, they all sang the chorus…

_Welcome to the lower birth, _

_The greatest show unearthed: _

…Allen appeared in front of everyone holding what to them appeared to be a bloody dagger. Off to the side, a clown was pretending to be dying…

_We appear without a sound, _

_The darkest show around, _

_We will leave you in a daze - _

_Madness, murder, dismay! _

_We will disappear at night, _

_With blood on the concrete_

…Then they all disappeared with a giant poof of red smoke, leaving puddles of tomato juice in their stead. Slowly the music fading out with small screams just randomly filling the air…

* * *

_**Lenalee: *looks around* Hm? Where's Mizu?**_

_**Lavi: Now that you mention it, she did kinda hightail it out of here the second she finished with that song bit. **_

_**Allen: But she said that she wasn't going to end with a song fic, right?**_

_**Lenalee: No, she said she didn't want to but if it turned out okay, she was fine with leaving it.**_

_**Allen: Ah…in any case, I wonder where she went to. I wanted to thank her for not making me some sensitive crybaby this chapter…*sweat drops as a mild case of depression sets in* but she did sorta make me a bastard…**_

_**Lavi: Don't you worry about it, Moyashi-chan~! **_

_**Lenalee: Hey! I found a note! Should I read it?**_

_**Lavi: Wait for *turns towards door to see Kanda with an enormous killing aura surrounding him and holding an activated Mugen…Y-Yuu?**_

_**Kanda: Where. Is. SHE!**_

_**Lenalee: I-it's says that she decided on the spur of the moment to take a trip to…Australia!**_

_**All three boys: WHAT!**_

_**Kanda: I'll kill her!**_

_**Lenalee: *while Allen and Lavi try to hold Kanda back* Um…Not quite sure what's going on but I'm sure that Mizu would like to tell you guys that she stills enjoys all reviews. Actually, they are starting to fuel her vindictive mind…I hope that I haven't done anything worth getting in trouble for. **_

_**Allen: Just get over with it already, Lenalee! *nearly gets kicked in the groin from Kanda's struggling.***_

_**Lavi: Please calm down, Yuu! *Just about gets head butted.***_

_**Lenalee: C-Ciao for now!**_


	11. Attractions to Attractions

_**Mizu: O…M…G… I have not updated this story for SO long. For that I'm sorry. I've had to rethink and rethink and rewrite and re-plan and etc., etc. I think I finally have a good grasp on how this story will go. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, Leverrier would have died long ago.**_

* * *

NO BOOTY CALLS, YOU GUYS!

Chapter 11: Attractions to Attractions

* * *

"Now that that's out of our systems," Allen laughed as he walked back in front of the large and terrified crowd, "Let's get on with the next part of tonight's acts, shall we? Tonight we will be present the acro-twins and their many stunts. But before that, we will have a beautiful maiden and her two helpers come out for a wonderful scene to give you all. And after that, the clowns shall appear.

"So sit back and relax and enjoy our show," Allen said with a bow before walking off stage, "Thank goodness that's over with…"

"That was amazing Allen!" Lenalee squealed, hugging him tightly before Lavi got a chance to glomp him.

'Still strange,' Allen thought as he blinked, 'These three are up to something…'

"Thanks!" Allen chuckled, "But I thought I was going to explode. I was so bloody nervous!"

"Allen!" Anka beamed, pulling the cursed teen in for a tight hug, "You were amazing!"

"Thanks!" Allen beamed back, grabbing a towel and rubbing his neck.

"We've got trouble, Allen!" Wyatt shouted, running up to the two.

"What is it?" Allen sighed.

"Jia! She fell and twisted her wrist!" Wyatt cried, hugging Allen tightly.

"What?" Anka gasped, "But Jia's on next!"

"What a hell of a night this is turning out to be," Allen groaned as he forced Wyatt to release him, "Lenalee. Come with me. Lavi, stall the crowd until I get back. Anka, Wyatt, you two go get ready for your act."

"R-Right," the group nodded.

* * *

"Wh-What do I do now!" Lavi cried as the crowd started to boo him, "Hey hush up! I'm doing my best you know!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Lenalee announced, running in front of Lavi before he was attacked with random tomatoes, "Sorry for the wait! We now present to you, The Maiden of Knives!"

'Maiden of Knives?" Lavi blinked.

He slowly turned to see Kanda walked out, leading a woman in huge frilly dress and a large hat that completely covered her head. Biting down on his lip, Lavi refrained himself from yelling out "STRIKE!". Noticing the smirk that Kanda wore, Lavi was glad that he did. The other two would never let him live it down especially since they were all trying to win the love of their white-haired general.

"Greetings everyone~!" the woman nearly purred in a completely innocent voice, "I'm so happy that I have so many people here to see my performance."

The woman gestured to the left, revealing Link dragging a round board and rope ties on it followed by Lenalee with another one. Both of the males gulped when they spotted it.

"Now, if my wonderfully kind male helpers go over to the boards," the woman said, gently pushing Kanda towards one of the boards, "You too, cutie pie!"

Lavi warily walked towards the other board, "S-So why do they call you the Maiden of Knives?"

"Why?" the woman questioned, tilting her head to the side a bit, "Well…"

Suddenly, both male exorcists found themselves strapped to the boards, "What the hell!"

"This is why they call me that," the woman said, disastrous arrogance dripping off of her voice as she threw off her dress and hat revealing.

"Allen!" Lavi gasped.

True enough. There stood Allen with his scar for all to see. Though, that was the only thing that made Allen look anything like himself. The rest of his famous traits were covered up. His pure white hair was nowhere to be seen under the long black wig that he now wore. His precious porcelain skin seemed to have been suddenly tanned. Add in his darker half's smirk and fake boobs, and you have two very scared exorcists.

"Spinning and spinning," Allen started to sing as Link and Lenalee started to spin the poor exorcists.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Lavi cried out.

"Draw circles around the ones we know," Allen continued, pulling out ten very large knives.

"Crap!" Lavi yelped.

"Screaming and Laughing," Allen smirked, drawing back both his arms a bit.

"Don't you dare, Moyashi," Kanda growled.

"Until they speak no more," Allen finished, launching the blades towards his comrades.

Both of the exorcists flinched as the blades embedded themselves in the board. The boards, minus the trembling men, looked completely identical. One blade above their heads, one in between their legs, and one on each side of their torsos. The fifth one had taken up residence on the left side of Lavi's head and the right of Kanda's. Both men gulped as Allen practically skipped off to the hoops in the middle of the ring.

"Spinning and spinning," Allen repeated.

"N-Not again!" Lavi whined.

"Draw circles around the ones we know," Allen still sang, spinning himself around on the middle hoop.

"Stop it!" Kanda snapped as they were spun faster.

"Screaming and Laughing," Allen continued on, pulling out six daggers.

"Crap! Again!" Lavi shouted, squeaking in his fear.

"Until they speak no more!" Allen finished again, launching himself from the hoop and throwing the daggers towards them.

Yet again, the two males flinched as the blades embedded themselves in the board. This time, one of the daggers landed on the other side of their faces. The other two both landed very close to their manhoods. Both let out a nervous sigh as the watched Allen land.

"Spinning and spinning," Allen sang once more, slowly walking up to the men.

"No more!" Lavi pleaded.

"Draw circles around the ones we know," Allen sang as he paused in front of the men to grab two large swords from Link.

"Huh?" both exorcists blinked as they looked into Allen's eyes.

"Screaming and Laughing," Allen said as he trotted backwards.

"D-Did you see that?" Lavi asked Kanda.

Kanda just nodded, smirking a little.

"Until they speak no more!" Allen sang very loudly for the final time as he threw the swords as hard as he could towards the two men on the boards.

Lavi let out a yelp as he heard the blade hit right above his head. The next thing he knew was that the board seemed to stop spinning and basically disintegrate, freeing the redhead. Looking over to Kanda, he saw the samurai dusting himself off before glaring at their general.

"Thank you guys~!" Allen said sweetly to the crowd, before disappearing backstage, "Ciao!"

* * *

"The twins are nearly done," Lavi commented, looking out on the ring.

"Yeah, and Anka and Wyatt have already done their acts," Lenalee added.

"Where's Moyashi?" Kanda questioned, still rather ticked about being used for target practice.

"Dunno," Lavi shrugged.

Suddenly, Allen's voice seemed to echo throughout the tent, filled with something like murderous intent.

"Time for the main event!" his voice shouted.

The instant his voice fled the tent, the area erupted with weirdly dressed clowns. Some were dressed in outfits that looked much like several professions. Some had large warts and bright wigs. They only shared one common feature. Their faces. They all only had their eyes painted over with white and outlined with black. The only difference in their faces was what color the tip of their noses were painted. All in all, the clowns all looked just like what the exorcists believed clowns to look like.

"There are the character clowns," Anka said, walking up to stand next to the exorcists.

"Character clowns?" Lenalee questioned.

"Yes, that's what type of clown they are," Anka explained, "They mostly are there for comedic effect. They give the customers a chance to laugh at their jobs without getting in trouble."

"I see," Lenalee nodded.

The character clowns ran around, doing hilarious stunts and other funny skits for a good fifteen minutes. Then, as the lights flickered and all the character clowns looked around confused, four brightly dressed clowns jumped out of basically nowhere. They were dressed in multicolored one piece outfits covered in polka dots. Their faces were painted around their mouths and eyes with black and white. Just like the character clowns, all four had differently painted noses. They still looked much like what most believed clowns to look like.

"What type of clowns are those?" Lavi asked.

"The Auguste clowns," Anka said, "They'll be at the butts of all of the jokes for the rest of the act."

"Why?" Lenalee questioned.

"Cause the White-Faced clown loves to pick on them," Anka smirked.

While the exorcists tried to figure out what Anka meant, the auguste and character clowns interacted with comedic routines. They filled the tent with laughter, countering the screams of earlier in the evening. Then, all of the lights were extinguished. After a moment of a suspense filled darkness, the center of the ring was lit. The light showed all of the clowns huddling together, trembling. Another light came on, this time up on the high wire platform. All of the clowns looked up at the light then let out a collective sigh of relief. There, up on the platform was a figure the exorcists knew all too well.

It was Allen. He stood proudly on the platform all by himself. His face held a very cocky grin. He wore a mask over his eyes, hiding the amused stare behind it. But not just any mask. He wore the mask of his Crown Clown. Behind him, his pure white cape billowed, catching some sort of imaginary breeze. Although billowing, his cape managed to hide the spot where his left arm should have been. The hood of his cape seemed to be spikier than normal. Just under the left eye of the mask was a long red line, reaching down to his chin. Under his innocence's cape, Allen wore his normal, everyday outfit.

"Ah!" Lavi silently screamed, "Allen!"

"Baka!" Kanda cursed under his breath.

"Wow! What an amazing costume!" Anka clapped.

"Y-yeah," Lenalee nervously chuckled as Allen jumped down from the platform, "Amazing…"

* * *

"I feel so bad for those poor auguste clowns," Lenalee stated as the group walked back to their temporary home.

"Why?" Kanda scoffed.

"Well, think about it!" Lenalee pouted, "With every step they took, they got sprayed with seltzer, pied in the face, pushed back into wet paint, or just bloody scared out of their minds!"  
"It was just a comedy act, Lenalee," Lavi chuckled.

"And you!" Lenalee snapped, pointing at an exhausted Allen.

"Ah! Yes?" Allen yelped.

"How could you do all of that to them?" Lenalee whimpered.

"That's our characters, Lenalee," Allen explained, "The whitefaced clown picks on the auguste clowns. That's been set in stone for all of history of circuses. I can't change that. That's what the people wanted to see, anyway."

"Still, it's not very nice to them, is it?" Lenalee questioned.

"It may not be but it was funny!" Lavi smirked.

Allen just sighed as he watched the two start a friendly argument. As they continued to playfully bicker, Allen's attention shifted over to the silent, stoic samurai. They never bickered like Lavi and Lenalee did. Their arguments were always hurtful and over nothing. They always just started. The two of them could rarely go ten minutes without trying to harm each other. There was no such thing as a friendly fight. When they fought, the two of them went for blood. So there was no way that there were any hidden meanings between those fights, right? Kanda didn't have any feelings for Allen, and Allen had no feelings for Kanda. Right?

Allen's eyes drifted over the silent man's body. Okay, that last part was a lie. Sure, Allen knew that he was at least physically attracted to the stoic samurai. He knew that whenever the two were getting along he felt strangely happy. When Kanda came back to the Order safe, he always left out sigh of relief. So…what did he feel for the older male?

Slowly, Allen let his vision trail back over Lavi. If he could say all that about Kanda, then he definitely could say it all about Lavi. He couldn't say he loved him, but he knew that he was at least attracted to him. The same went for Lenalee. Sighing, Allen closed his eyes. What was wrong with him?

Allen thought back about the night before when Kanda mentioned the blue in his eyes. That made him nervous. The blue coloration in his eyes was an indicator of things Allen had learned to fear. The blue didn't come out when he was aroused or anything sexual. It never showed itself whenever he was around his friends and could joyfully laugh. It only came out when he was extremely please in a situation, around people he truly trusted and cared for, and when his dark side merged with his sick pleasure. Very few people had ever seen it. The twins, his circus parents, Mana, Narien, Father Nero, and Cross had all seen it, though it was never very often when around other people.

There had never been a time where Allen felt safe after someone noticed the blue in his eyes. It made him vulnerable to judgment. It made him seem weaker. It made him seem…open to everything. He never wanted to be so open to attack ever again. Not after Narien. Not after Mana. Not after the circus. Not ever again.

"Alright everyone," Allen spoke up as they entered their house, "We all need to be up early to scout out the town for possible locations of the innocence."

"Right," the group nodded, each heading up to their respective rooms.

"Night everyone," Allen smiled gently, heading down to his room, "Hey, Link?"

"Yes?" Link questioned.

"Is there any way to put a seal on the door to our room?" Allen asked as the two entered the bedroom.

* * *

_**Mizu: I can't say much right now seeing as I didn't sleep well last night when inspiration hit me so I'm about to pass out right now. Remember, I enjoy all reviews. Ciao for now!**_


	12. Morning discussions

_**Mizu: I'm not going to write an excuse here or anything similar to it. I know just as well as you all how long it's been since I've updated this story. So instead of making some excuse, I'm just going to let you all get to reading. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, I think Allen would have murdered me by now.**_

* * *

NO BOOTY CALLS, YOU GUYS!

Chapter 12: Morning discussions

* * *

Allen groaned as he and his stalker entered the kitchen, "My poor back…"

"You okay Allen?" Lenalee asked, munching on her toast.

"I'm fine," Allen sighed, heading straight to the stove to start on his breakfast, "My back just didn't enjoy sleeping on the floor last night."

"Why'd you sleep on the floor?" Lenalee giggled.

Allen shuddered, "This house holds too many horrid memories of Master Cross for me."

Lenalee just laughed, "Gotcha."

Allen yawned slightly, "Where's Lavi and BaKanda?"

"Still sleeping," Lenalee replied.

"That's strange. Lavi I can understand doing so but Kanda?" Allen said.

"Oi! That's not fair Yuu!" Lavi snapped as he and the raven-haired exorcist entered the kitchen.

"Nevermind," Allen sighed, sitting down at the table.

"How isn't it fair, baka usagi?" Kanda scoffed, heading towards the stove.

"Because it just isn't!" Lavi snapped, taking careful note of Allen's presence.

"Well too bad then," Kanda stated.

"Oi!" Lavi shouted, pushing Kanda away from the stove.

"What the hell!?" Kanda snapped.

"I told you that that wasn't fair!" Lavi snapped yet again.

"And I don't really care!" Kanda growled, shoving the redhead back.

"Oh no you don't!" Lavi yelled, lunging at the samurai.

Allen, Link, and Lenalee stared dumbfounded as the normal referee of all fights (a.k.a. Lavi) openly attacked Kanda. They watched as the two proceeded to beat each other up for several minutes. It took a while but soon they came to realized that they were fighting over the stove. When Allen realized this, he stood up from the table. He didn't know why they were fighting over something so strange but it didn't really matter. Walking up behind the two, the general activated his innocence to detain the two.

"Let go, Moyashi!" both snapped at the white-haired man.

It took quite a bit of willpower to keep himself from slamming the two's heads together. Instead, Allen just turned and lifted one of the countertops up as well as shift the two bottom cupboard doors to the side revealing another stove. The two feuding exorcists stared dumbly at the stove as Allen released them.

"I don't know why you two are fighting over the stove but it doesn't matter," Allen sighed, scolding the other two, "We have to go out and search the town today for the innocence and I can't have the two of you already beaten up. What would happen if akuma were to suddenly engage us into a fight?"

"S-Sorry," Lavi said sheepishly.

"It's fine," Allen sighed again as he waved his hand to dismiss it right before he got an evil look in his eyes, "But you will have to be punished."

"What?!" the two men snapped, eyes locking with Allen's.

'This is too good,' Allen thought, unaware of the effects his thoughts were having with his eyes.

"Seeing as you two want to use the stoves so very much, you now have to make my breakfast," Allen smirked, proud of himself for thinking of it.

"Huh?" the two gaped.

"Now chop chop!" Allen laughed, clapping his hands, "We've got a long day ahead of us and I'm starving~!"

'Did his eyes…' Lavi thought, staring at the general.

'Did they just flash blue for a second?' Kanda thought as well.

"Hey, Allen?" Lenalee questioned, "Why is there two stoves in here?"

"The women that master brought home a lot loved trying to cook something for him. However, none of them were any good at it," Allen sighed, sitting back down, "After it had been destroyed twice, I decided to save my poor stomach, I'd needed to find a way to ensure the stove's safety. The best thing I could come up with was to hide the main stove and then buy a junky old one to put in place for them to use."

"I see," Lenalee giggled.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you had to live here while those women were here," Allen whimpered.

"No, so I'll settle for your stories instead," Lenalee giggled instead as the two other exorcists placed two towers of food on the table, "Wow, that was quick."

"There's your stupid food, Moyashi," Kanda growled.

Allen sighed, deciding it best not to say anything so not to annoy the swordsman, "Thank you…"

"Heh. I bet mine's going to be so much better than Yuu's," Lavi boasted.

"And why on Earth would you think that?" Kanda hissed.

"Because the only thing you ever eat is soba! Your taste buds have been dulled by the consistency of it all!" Lavi laughed loudly.

Kanda's eyebrow twitched, "and I suppose that yours is any better?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lavi growled.

"All you ever eat are either spicy or overly sweet food. For all we know, you over seasoned all of his food!" Kanda snapped.

Fed up with the two, Allen grabbed both of their heads and smacked them together. Before either could yell at him, he sent a cold, emotionless glare at them, silencing an attempt to retort their abuse before it could leave their throats.

"I have no idea why you two are fighting like, well…like Kanda and I normally do, and I don't care. I just want it stopped," Allen said unsympathetically, "If I hear anything that sounds even remotely like arguing, you both will be punished severely. We are here to find a piece of innocence before the Earl finds out and we all know, unfortunately thanks to Ammon, that there are several brokers here. So to do this, we need to not stand out as much as possible. Given our appearances, our actions are the things that have to make us fit in.

"If either of you jeopardize this mission for some petty thing such as not seeing eye to eye with each other, I will not hesitate to knock you down where you stand. Are we clear?" Allen finished, voice cold and stern.

The two nodded before glaring at each other with unfulfilled threats. Allen just sighed as he turned to Lenalee, "Lenalee, I have a favor to ask of you. Come with me to my room?"

"O-Of course!" Lenalee stuttered for a second, face slightly flushed before standing to follow the general and stalker out.

She had barely passed the two fuming men before she turned and smirked at them, "Looks like all your efforts are just propelling me further along the correct path~!"

The two blinked and stared at the woman as she left.

"Did we just…" Lavi started to ask.

"We did," Kanda huffed angrily.

"…well fuck me…" Lavi sighed crossly.

"No thanks," Kanda smirked.

"…" Lavi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Shut up Yuu…"

* * *

"…what?" Lavi and Kanda blinked in confusion when they saw their general later that morning.

Their confusion was well warranted. After all, just that morning they had seen their love interest and his hair was still pure white and he still had his bright red curse mark on his face. Now…Now he had auburn colored hair and no curse mark. What had happened in the short two hours it took them to clean the dishes after Link came back in to tell them that Allen had decided they needed an additional punishment that morning?

"Stop staring already," Allen huffed uncomfortably, "My hair and mark is a dead giveaway to anyone who works for the Earl and is actually looking for me. When I was in the circus the other day, they would all think it was make-up but now that I will be walking the streets, I can't risk it."

"B-But…" Lavi whimpered.

"What about baka usagi's hair?" Kanda demanded.

"What about my hair?" Lavi whined.

"It's so damn bright that a person would have to be blind not to think you were strange," Kanda complained.

"Stop it," Allen growled at the two, "Lavi's hair is fine seeing as it's still a natural color for a man to have even if it is really bright. Mine, despite it technically being a natural color, doesn't look right on a guy my age."

"How did you even change the color? Hiding the mark I understand, but the hair?" Lavi asked.

"My brother and Johnny worked together to create something they call dye. It basically paints his hair this color. I'll have to redo at least once while we're here though…" Lenalee explained.

Lavi and surprisingly Kanda paled at the idea.

"You actually willfully put something those wack-jobs made on your head?" Lavi whispered, panicky.

"No…we tested it on a finder a week ago to make sure it was safe," Allen snickered, "That's the only thing I've used my general status to have done for me."

"That's cruel…" Lavi shivered.

"Hey, after what happened during the Komuvitamin D night, I'm entitled to be terrified of whatever that man makes," Allen defended.

"I know that I should be defending my brother but I just can't find it in me to do so," Lenalee sighed heavily.

"Anyway, here is how the next couple of days are going to go down," Allen said, falling back into leader/boss mode, "All of us are going to go around town and find a job that will allow each of us to search the entire town for the innocence. We have a maximum time period of four months to do so but…personally, I'd like to be back within a couple of weeks."

"Roger~!" Lavi and Lenalee saluted, giggling when Timcampy mimicked their actions.

"Che," Kanda sounded.

"Everyone is to report back here at sunset. We will then discuss everything that we saw out on the town. Until then, you are free to go about finding a job and information your own ways," Allen declared, walking towards the door, "If you need to find me, look for Timcampy. He's going to be flying around town, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Where will you be searching?" Lenalee asked.

"Closer to the outskirts of town," Allen stated, "But first, I'm going to go talk to Father Nero and then the circus people to see if they have seen anything suspicious."

"Why them?" Lavi questioned.

"They are seen as outsiders and outcasts in this town. This being said, they are in the best position to watch the proceedings of it and notice if something is out of place easier than the rest of the populace," Allen explained, "I'll be off now. You three should leave soon and whoever is last must lock the doors. We don't want anybody snooping around here, do we?"

"Got it~!" Lavi and Lenalee beamed as Allen and Link walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed behind the general, the two males let out a heavy sigh of disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee huffed, hands on her hips.

"Why'd you go along and change his hair?" Lavi whimpered, "He was cuter before…"

"He looks…weird," Kanda added.

Lenalee shook her head before smirking at them, "I don't think you understand what Allen's hair being this color and hiding his curse mark means for us."

"What are you talking about?" Kanda asked, eyebrow raised.

Lenalee's smirk widened, "Allen told me after we were done that this was his original hair color."

"So?" Lavi questioned.

Lenalee smacked her forehead, "Sooo, this is how Allen would have looked like if he hadn't been cursed by Mana."

Both boys' eyes widened as they finally caught on to what Lenalee had meant. Shaking her head at the boys, she headed back to her room, "I'm going to change into something else then I'm heading out. You two should as well. Allen doesn't want us to stand out, after all."

The two looked at each other and blinked. How the hell did one with flaming red hair and an eye patch as well as an angry long haired samurai wannabe not stand out?!

* * *

_**Mizu: Short I know but that's all I've got right now. Please don't expect any chapter from this for a while though. I am working on it but I've got real life to deal with as well. But I do promise that this story will come to its close sooner or later. **_

_**Allen: Do you even remember who you had intended to win their stupid contest?**_

_**Mizu: Of course I do~! Anyway, remember that reviews and suggestions are still very much loved. Ciao for now~!**_


End file.
